CB's Random : My Love, You
by siciut
Summary: [6th ONESHOT Update!] "Hanya dia yang ingin menatapmu. Meskipun hanya punggung."- Chanyeol x Baekhyun . BoysLove . SchoolLife . RnR please, don't read only!
1. Chapter 1

This Present By shclyod_

Untuk Si Manis

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Shounen-Ai

School Life

Romance-fluff

Oneshot

T

.

.

Baekhyun cinta sekali pada Chanyeol. Ia merasa tak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki tinggi itu. "Tapi Baek, masalahnya Chanyeol punya banyak cewek"-

.

.

.

Lelaki mungil itu sedang duduk di kursi kantin. Memandangi keindahan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa sih, enggak bisa kalo nggak liatin cowok tiang itu barang sehari?"

Baekhyun menoleh melihat teman mata beloknya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada keindahan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, _lagi._

"No, no. Gak bisa. Dia pusat dunia, Soo." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan temannya dengan _dramatis._

"Alah, pusat dunia pantatku. Kamu disuruh negur dia aja gak mau."

"Bukan nggak mau. Liat ya aku bakal buktiin. tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang akan dilakukan teman bodohnya itu.

Baekhyun memesan minuman, dengan minuman ditangannya Ia dengan percaya diri menuju ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang ngobrol bareng Sehun dan Jongin. Kyungsoo jadi was-was sendiri di tempat duduknya.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun langsung memutar arah kembali ketempat duduknya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung terbahak. Baekhyun sampai di tempat duduknya dan menatap sinis kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa sampai segitu aja pembuktiannya Byun? Itu berarti kamu gak bisa. Gimana mungkin cuma gara-gara Seolhyun manggil Chanyeol kamu langsung kabur."

Kyungsoo mengejek nyali temannya yang nol persen. Baekhyun sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi entahlah, lelaki mungil itu bahkan lebih senang menatap punggung daripada wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun cemberut. Ia ingin dekat dengan Chanyeol seperti Seolhyun dan gadis lainnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

.

.

Baekhyun mendapat itu lagi. Cokelat dengan _pos it_ biru bertuliskan 'Untuk Si Manis' diatasnya. Heol! Apa dia pikir Baekhyun semacam kucing?

"Ciee, aku pikir kamu seharusnya macarin _secret admirer_ mu itu aja deh. Daripada ngarepin bulan kayak Chanyeol. Ada pepatah baru 2018 yang cocok banget sama kamu Baek."

Baekhyun penasaran karena perkataan Jongdae. _Pepatah 2018? Emang ada?_

"Apa?"

"Gini nih bunyinya 'Bagai Punuk Merindukan Bulan'" Jongdae dengan wajah sok _dramatic_ itu mengangkat tangannya seolah Chanyeol ada diatasnya.

'Shit! Itu pepatah lama. Baru 2018 apanya. Dasar otak udang'

Baekhyun mengumpat sambil meninggalkan Jongdae yang semakin gila dengan khayalannya. Melangkah masuk ke toilet pria.

"Ahh, aduh Chanyeol. Aku kesempitan. Ahh!"

Baekhyun panik. Ia takut kalau-kalau Ia salah masuk toilet. Tapi gadis itu nyebut nama Chanyeol sambil mendesah. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sedikit sakit hati. _'Apa Chanyeol bener-bener ngelakuin hal yang gak senonoh disekolah?'_

Baekhyun mengendap-endap masuk kebilik toilet untuk mendengarkan kegiatan itu lebih lanjut.

"Jangan dipaksa Chanyeol. Itu kesempitan. Punya kamu gak bakal muat."

"Aduh, Wen. Plis bantuin dong. Aku gak sabar nih. Ntar kita ketahuan kalo begini di toilet."

"Ya lagian salah siapa. Disuruh ke atap gak mau. Atap luas, gak banyak orang juga."

Kepala Baekhyun seketika pening. Mereka mau apa sih sebenernya.

"Ahh! Chanyeol!"

"Aduh Wen, jangan teriak-teriak. _Calm down_ oke."

" _Calm down? Are you crazy? Stupid!_ Kamu urus sendiri. Aku gak mau bantu."

"Yah, Wen. Wen. Pliss. Aish!."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

' _Sudah? Gitu aja? Jadi Chanyeol minta tolong si cewek Wen ini buat nidurin adiknya? Karena Wen kesel jadi gak mau bantu? Berarti adik Chanyeol? Masih bangun dong? Enggak. Aku gak berpikiran mesum kok. Enggak.'_ Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari bilik toilet dan Ia berpas-pasan dengan Chanyeol yang juga baru keluar dari bilik.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun yang memandang celananya serius, bahkan mulut lelaki mungil itu sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol dengan sigap menutupi bagian itu dari mata Baekhyun.

"Apa yang coba kamu lihat, hah?"

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam.

"Kenapa itu bisa tertidur dengan cepat? Padahal aku tak mendengar suara apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Jari lentiknya dengan frontal menunjuk ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol .

"YAK! BYUNTAE!"

.

.

Baekhyun jengah. Hari ini _secret admirer_ nya menaruh kotak panjang di bawah lacinya, bukan cokelat seperti biasa. Masih tetap dengan 'Untuk Si Manis' nya. Dengan penasaran, Baekhyun membukanya dan menemukan banyak hadiah didalam kotak itu. Mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai menganga tak percaya.

Jam tangan rolex, cincin, gelang tangan, _shampoo_ berwangi strawberry, sepasang tali sepatu, gantungan kunci berbentuk nomor 61, dan sebatang cokelat.

"Apa ini kantong doraemon?" kata Baekhyun sambil membolak-balik kotak itu. Dan mengalihkan atensi kepada Kyungsoo yang menyeletuk

"Mungkin sebenernya _secret admirer_ mu ini semacam santa claus."

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi taman saat matanya tak sengaja melihat itu.

Dihadapannya, terpampang nyata kelakuan dua manusia beda kelamin yang Baekhyun kenal. Disana, Yuju berlari-lari kearah Chanyeol dan memberinya bunga. ' _Cih dasar gadis tak tahu malu. Dimana-mana itu pria yang ngejar_.' Baekhyun menatap sinis kearah Yuju dan setelahnya Ia melotot karena setelah mendapatkan bunga itu bukannya menolak , Chanyeol malah memeluk Yuju.

'Sial! Tuhan tolong. Aku sudah hangus.'

.

.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu didalam kelasnya. Ia sakit hati karena Chanyeol dan Yuju sekarang sudah jadian. _Menurutnya._ Kyungsoo dan Jongdae khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Kan udah kubilang, dia itu tinggi kamu gak bakal nyampe. " Jongdae nyeletuk

"Tapi gak bisa. Dia pusat dunia." Balas Baekhyun. Masih sambil terisak.

"Udahlah Baek. Lupain aja. Jangan harapin cowok tinggi. Berat. Kamu gak bakal kuat. Lagian kamu cebol juga." Kyungsoo menanggapi.

"Shit! Gak bisa tahu. Aku gak bisa lupain dia gitu aja. Aku cinta. Kalian sih gak pernah rasain."

"Aku ngerti. Tapi Baek, masalahnya Chanyeol punya banyak cewek."

Dan Baekhyun terdiam. Kyungsoo benar. Baekhyun harus belajar ngelupain cowok kelebihan tulang itu mulai sekarang.

.

.

"Kak Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh, melihat adik kelasnya berlari kearahnya dengan kotak kado ditangan gadis itu.

"Ada apa Yeonwoo?"

Gadis itu menyerahkan kotak itu begitu saja dan melangkah pergi.

Kotak panjang seperti kemarin dan _post it_ biru 'Untuk Si Manis' tapi gak cuma itu, kata-katanya jadi lebih panjang.

' _Untuk Si Manis_

 _Ini hari valentine. Datang ke taman saat jam istirahat. Aku punya kejutan.'_

.

.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin menendang selangkangan _secret admirer_ -nya.

' _Jadi selama ini dia orang mesum.'_

"Hai Baek. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Baekhyun melongo. Demi apa, _secret admirer_ nya adalah Park Chanyeol. Catat! Park Chanyeol! Orang yang selama ini Ia damba-dambakan seperti bulan.

"Ka-kau? Park Cha-chanyeol? Yang mengirim semua hadiah itu?"

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu Baek. Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol mencintainya? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini?

"Tapi Yuju? Bukankah kalian?"

Chanyeol tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan bingung Baekhyun.

"Semua gadis itu hanya aku mintai pendapat. Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang percintaan. Jadi Seolhyun datang dengan coklatnya, Wendy bilang aku harus memberimu hadiah yang banyak seperti pernak-pernik tapi kotak yang kubawa kekecilan dan beberapa pernak-pernik yang sudah kubeli jatuh ke lubang kloset."

"Dan hadiah valentine itu juga. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ceria jadi Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun menyukai hadiahnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau sukai dari ini?"

Baekhyun melempar kotak itu kepada Chanyeol yang membukanya.

Didalamnya terdapat alat vibrate, dildo, borgol dan penutup mata. Chanyeol melongo, kenapa hadiahnya bisa berubah menjadi alat-alat ini.

Dan kaki Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba meluncur mulus ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol.

"ARGGHH!" Chanyeol menjerit. Terduduk di tanah karena bagian _private_ nya berdentum keras bak musik disko.

"Kau ingin bermain BDSM-BDSMan kan. Ini kuberi kau. Kuberi. Kuberi." Baekhyun makin gencar memukuli Chanyeol yang terduduk tak berdaya. Memohon ampunan pada Baekhyun.

"Itu Jongin Baek. Jongin. Aduh! Ampun."

.

.

'Chanyeol yang malang'

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di atap sekolah seorang diri. Menunggu seseorang yang memintanya datang.

"Baby Soo." Lelaki kulit tan itu memanggil kekasihnya manis.

"Ini hari valentine. Apa kau sudah siap memberiku kasih sayang?"

Kyungsoo berbalik. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merah padam. Dan sedikit banyak menakuti Jongin.

"Ke-kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan setangkai bunga dari kotak pemberian Jongin. Jongin melongo. Bagaimana bisa hadiahnya berubah jadi itu?

"Kau ingin menusuk lubangku dengan tangkai bunga ini? Bagaimana jika kau yang mencobanya lebih dulu, Baby bear ku sayang. Bukankah ini gaya baru?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan ujung tangkai bunga itu kehadapan Jongin dengan senyuman miring.

Melihat itu Jongin langsung berlutut, duduk bersimpuh sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya mohon ampun.

"Maaf Baby Soo. Bukan itu. Hadiahku tertukar dengan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tak menggubris perkataan Jongin. Lelaki mungil itu mendorong Jongin untuk berbalik dan membuat ancang-ancang dilubang bagian belakang Jongin. Jongin keringat dingin. Saat ujung tangkai itu naik keatas, Jongin berteriak

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU PARK SIALAN!"

.

.

Di kotak panjang yang terletak berantakkan di atap itu terdapat sebuah _post it_ biru bertuliskan

' _Untuk Baby Soo-ku_

 _Ini hari valentine. Datang ke atap saat jam istirahat. Aku punya kejutan._

 _Ps: ini gaya baru, kau pasti akan menyukainya'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End of This Fanfiction**

.

.

.

Maafkan kegajean ini kawan-kawan

Hidup saya yang berat menjadi semakin berat karena Kang Dilan menginvasi pertelevisian indonesia bersama dengan rindunya yang juga sama beratnya.

Bisa minta hujatannya?

Ayo menghujat ramai-ramai remahan ini. Katakan apa saja yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian.

Tulisan saya, cast yang saya pake, cerita pasaran saya, atau saya nya juga kalo kalian mau hujat juga gak apa apa. _Naneun Gwaenchana,_ hehe

Silakan ke kotak review dibawah.


	2. Chapter 2

This Present By shclyod_

The King and Queen (may) Bee

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Shounen-Ai

School Life

Romance

Oneshot

T

.

.

Chanyeol merasa Ia terlalu mencintai Baekhyunnya. Tapi pertanyaan itu selalu terngiyang di kepalanya, "Apa Baekhyun juga sama?"-

.

.

.

 _Osan Senior High School_

Riuh-rendah para siswa-siswi SMA Osan terdengar sampai ketelinga mereka, si _giant_ dan _midget_ nya. Tanyakan saja pada mereka 'Siapa diantara kalian yang tak mengenal Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun?'. Heol! _He's both is the king and queen bee in this school._

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, melepas tautan tangan keduanya, merunduk membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Chanyeol meraih helaian tali sepatu Baekhyun yang terlepas, mengikat dan membuat simpul. Mengakibatkan histeris dan pekikan tertahan serta bisikan-bisikan mendengung di telinga mereka berdua dari para _fanatik_ keduanya.

Mencoba mengabaikan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali berjalan santai bak model _catwalk_ masih dengan tautan tangan yang menyatu dengan eratnya.

.

.

Chanyeol melamun di kelasnya saat jam istirahat. Luhan datang menghampiri dan menepuk punggung, membuatnya kembali ke dunia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau makan siang dengan _queen bee-_ mu dan mencari perhatian sana-sini?" Luhan berpikir sejenak dan mengganti kata yang Ia ucapkan "Aku lupa kalau kalian berdua sudah menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Luhan." Chanyeol memanggilnya lirih dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh lelaki cantik itu.

"Apa menurutmu Baekhyun dan aku terlihat cocok bersama seperti yang mereka katakan?"

Luhan menoleh bingung ke arah Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan menghela napas berat.

Luhan menepuk dan mengelus pundak lebar itu prihatin.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Chanyeol yang menundukan kepala mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Luhan.

"Yah, aku bisa melihat itu dari sinar matamu saat menatapnya. Tapi maaf sebelumnya Yeol." Luhan berhenti bicara, saling bertemu tatap dengan mata kelinci itu, ragu untuk mengutarakan pikirannya.

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol terdiam membisu mendengar cicitan Luhan.

"Apa Baekhyun juga sama?"

.

.

Chanyeol merenung lagi. Saat Ia ingin keluar untuk menjemput Baekhyun ke kelasnya waktu istirahat siang tadi, matanya tak sengaja melihat anak itu sudah lebih dulu keluar menuju kantin dengan seorang atlet basket populer di sekolah mereka, Oh Sehun. Bercanda tawa dan berbagi pukulan sayang serta jari jemari saling menempel dengan lembut. Chanyeol cemburu, jujur.

"Hei Chanyeol. Aku hanya asal bicara. Jangan hiraukan pertanyaan tak bermutu ku ya?" Luhan menyesal, melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat Ia tak sengaja menanyakan itu membuat lelaki cantik itu sangat merasa tak enak hati.

Mereka jalan beriringan saat pulang dari sekolah. Chanyeol masih diam dan merenung, Luhan tak bisa mengeluarkan lelucon untuk menghibur kawannya. Mereka sama. _Stuck._

.

.

 _ **From : MyBunnyB**_

 _ **Chanyeol, ayo antarkan aku ke game centre**_

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk ditangan, untuk menggosok rambut basah beraroma _mint_ itu. Melihat ponsel yang berkelip, membuka dan membalas pesan itu dengan senyum ceria.

Menuju lemari ganti dan sedikit memilah pakaian mana yang akan Ia gunakan, menggumam senang ingin cepat bertemu pujaan hati.

 _ **To : MyBunnyB**_

 _ **Aku akan datang dalam sepuluh menit.**_

 _ **Wait a minute, baby.**_

 _._

 _._

"Sudah sana pulang. Aku masuk dulu. Bye!" Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun yang semakin mengecil terlalap lautan manusia di _game centre_ itu. Lelaki tinggi itu mendengus ' _Apa aku hanya dijadikan semacam supir?'_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol menelepon Luhan malam itu. Sedikit mencurahkan isi hati yang semakin hari semakin memberat karena Byun Baekhyun.

Saat menjemput Baekhyun sore tadi, Baekhyun mengecup pipinya dan langsung menaiki motor _sport_ Chanyeol. Mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa harus menyetir dengan cepat karena lelaki mungil itu sudah sangat terlambat. Jadi Chanyeol melajukan motornya berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sudah tak sabar untuk berkencan dengannya. Tapi nyatanya, Baekhyun lebih dulu turun bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat memarkirkan motornya, melambai dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Luhan kesal mendengar itu, tak seharusnya Baekhyun memperlakukan Chanyeol begitu meskipun tak mencintainya. Itu terlalu kasar menurut Luhan.

.

.

Seperti biasa, riuh siswa-siswi berbisik dan tak jarang meneriakkan nama mereka bak fans dari _idol_ Korea terdengar di sepanjang lorong.

Jika Chanyeol digandrungi banyak gadis beda lagi dengan Baekhyun yang lebih terkenal dikalangan para pria. Itu sangat membuat Chanyeol terbakar cemburu. Karena yah, Ia mencintai lelaki mungil itu tentu saja.

Chanyeol memandang kearah Baekhyun yang tak berhenti melunturkan senyum. Menatap bingung dan sedikit penasaran.

"Apa sesuatu bahagia terjadi?" Baekhyun terkejut, menolehkan kepala pada Chanyeol dan menggeleng imut.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Lelaki tinggi itu tak pernah sekalipun memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu atau memaksa Baekhyun menceritakan apa masalahnya. Ia hanya cukup diam, setidaknya Baekhyun masih aman di penglihatannya.

.

.

Jongdae datang kekelas Chanyeol, mulutnya sudah gatal ingin bergosip hal yang penting.

"Oi Chanyeol!" Chanyeol yang baru pulang dari kantin menoleh terkejut kearah Jongdae. Menyerngit bingung penuh tanda tanya. ' _Apa yang akan Ia gosipkan kali ini?'_

"Chanyeol dengar." Berbisik dan menoleh kekanan dan kiri seperti maling yang masuk kerumah orang kaya.

"Dimana kau kemarin sore?"

"Ru..mah?" Jawab Chanyeol tak yakin. Ekspresi Jongdae berubah serius yang menurut Chanyeol itu menggelikan.

"Heol! Pantas saja. Kekasih macam apa kau ini. Kau pasti juga tidak tahu kalau si _queen bee_ kemarin berkencan di _game centre_ bersama atlit judo dari kelas sebelah. Kim Kai."

"A-ap-pa?" Chanyeol melongo tak percaya mendengar itu. Jadi kemarin Baekhyun bersama Jongin? Chanyeol merasa seperti orang dungu.

"Chanyeol, apa Baekhyun juga sama? Aku pikir kau harus lebih memikirkan perasaanmu kali ini." Mengabaikan Jongdae, Ia masuk kekelas dan duduk di bangkunya dengan lesu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri diatap sekolah, menghadap hamparan sungai han yang terbentang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan terhadap Chanyeol? Kalau tidak ada, tolong putuskan dia _queen bee."_ Luhan memulai. Sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia kekasihku dan aku mencintainya. Kenapa aku harus memutuskan hubungan kami?"

Luhan tertawa remeh menatap sang _queen bee_. "Mencintainya ya? Apa definisi mencintaimu itu adalah dengan pergi berkencan dengan lelaki lain seperti jalang?" Sarkasme Luhan membuat Baekhyun memerah geram.

"Tutup mulutmu Luhan! Kau tidak mengerti apapun. Kau tidak perlu mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku." Tawa Luhan semakin terdengar, sangat memuakan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Dengar Byun, jika kehidupan pribadimu itu menyangkut Chanyeol didalamnya aku tidak akan pernah diam." Luhan berjalan kearah pintu, Baekhyun memandang punggung sempit itu dan berujar, menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau begitu perduli? Apa kau mencintainya?" Luhan tersenyum miring kearah Baekhyun, memakukan tatapan tajamnya pada lelaki mungil itu.

"Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas?"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke Lotte World pagi itu di hari minggu. Menaiki semua wahana anak dari lucu, ekstrim, dan menakutkan semua mereka jajal. Keduanya bahagia, serasa dunia milik berdua.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di bianglala, Chanyeol terpesona, melihat kearah Baekhyunnya yang terbias cahaya senja.

"Kau seperti sang senja Baekhyun. Berwarna jingga dan keunguan yang indah. Walau hanya hadir dan tenggelam dalam waktu singkat sedikit banyak menenangkan jiwa. Warna siluet yang tercampur dari bias cahaya matahari yang luntur sangat membuatku bertanya-tanya." Chanyeol terdiam dan Baekhyun memandangnya dengan penasaran.

"Apa perasaanmu kepadaku begitu juga?"

Baekhyun ingin menangis mendengarnya. Apa selama ini Chanyeol meragukan perasaannya?

"Chanyeol."

"Apa perasaanmu kepadaku indah dan menenangkan dalam sekejap lalu akan tenggelam di penghujung hari seperti _senja_?"

Baekhyun menitikan air mata. Bianglala itu berhenti berputar dan Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa menolehkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin kehilangan cintanya. Jangan sampai. Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dan melompat mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher lelaki tinggi itu. Memberi kecupan di bibir tebal itu bertubi-tubi sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan pernah berpikir buruk seperti itu Chanyeol. Apa kau meragukan perasaanku padamu? Apa ini karena Luhan? Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku karena lelaki itu?" Baekhyun menangis kencang dan Chanyeol panik dibuatnya.

"Aku akan jadi lebih baik lagi Chanyeol. Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, Chanyeol dengan lembut menangkup pipi _chubby_ penuh air mata anak itu dan menenangkannya seperti bayi.

"Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan hm?"

"Lu-luhan bi-bilang Ia men-nyukai-mu. Ja-jadi aku-" Baekhyun terisak lebih keras, tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tersendat karena menangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengusuk rambut cokelat madu itu gemas.

"Aku dan Luhan tidak dalam hubungan yang seperti itu Baek. Siapa yang meracuni otakmu dengan gosip tak bermutu seperti itu? Apa Jongdae?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, menjawab bahwa Luhanlah yang mengatakannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah menanggapinya.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _Cinta pertama Baekhyun pertama kali hadir saat usianya empat belas tahun. Saat itu Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya murid yang terbully di sekolahnya. Waktu itu Baekhyun pulang sambil menangis dengan tepung, telur dan air kopi membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Baekhyun kedinginan, Ia terisak sendirian di bawah hujan tanpa ada yang membantunya. Tiba-tiba langkah kaki kecil itu terhenti saat sebuah payung biru menaungi kepalanya, Baekhyun mendongak, melihat kepada lelaki tinggi dihadapannya yang memandangnya dengan tersenyum ramah._

" _Kenapa malah hujan-hujanan. Kau bisa terkena flu." Hati Baekhyun terenyuh, masih ada yang mau menoleh padanya._

 _Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya dan lelaki itu dengan sigap menarik lengan mungilnya untuk tetap berada dibawah payung yang sama._

" _Kenapa menjauh?"_

" _Aku bau." Cicit Baekhyun dengan malu._

 _lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan, menyapukannya ke tepung diwajah mungil Baekhyun yang mulai mengering. Saat itulah Baekhyun menetapkan lelaki itu sebagai cinta pertamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat masuk di SMA, siapa sangka Baekhyun akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Lelaki populer dengan sejuta bakat. Park Chanyeol, payung birunya, cinta pertamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, lelaki itu sama jua. Merasakan perasaan asing saat pertama kali bertatap muka dengannya. Merasakan getaran indah dibawah derasnya hujan yang sering orang awam sebut dengan cinta._

 _Pandangan pertama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Epilog**

.

.

Osan school riuh-rendah pagi ini dengan bisik-bisik semua warganya bukan karena King and Queen bee mereka, melainkan menatap penasaran kepada dua lelaki beda warna yang sangat kontras itu. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Atlit basket dan judo sekolah mereka diatas podium itu.

"Cek. Apa ini sudah menyala?" Jongin menatap mikrofon itu kebingungan seperti orang dungu. Mendapat sorakan protes dari murid lain.

"Tenang tenang. Aku disini ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira. Aku dan Sehun resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. YEYY!" Jongin menaikan genggaman tangan mereka berdua sambil bersorak gembira. Membuat Sehun malu setengah mati.

"TERIMA KASIH KEPADA QUEEN BEE KITA. BAEKHYUN I LOVE YOU!" Teriakan Jongin mau tak mau membuat seisi aula menutup telinga.

Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya. Aku men _comblang_ kan mereka berdua."

' _Heol!'_

 _._

.

.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Memuaskan kah?

Saya teringat ff queen bee nya kak Azova10 yang pernah saya baca.

Dan jadilah ini.

Dia favorit saya, saya suka semua ff dia, hehe

Mungkin bisa kali dinotice sama orangnya.

Makasih udah sempetin baca

Mau review?


	3. Chapter 3

This Present By shclyod_

Key Of Heart

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Shounen-Ai

School Life

Romance

Oneshot

T

.

.

"Berdebar ku rasa saat melihatmu tuk pertama kali

Berpacu ku rasa saat menatapmu dengan hati

Bersedih ku rasa saat tak temuimu keesokan hari"-

.

 **Note : Ini akan panjang, jadi luangkan waktu yang banyak untuk membacanya. Kalo nggak srek, kalian bisa langsung close tab aja. Saya gak masalah karena itu hak kalian**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah segelintir dari banyaknya manusia-manusia di dunia ini yang terlibat cinta lokasi. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat sama-sama menjalankan masa orientasi siswa di sekolah menengah pertama. Kala itu Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun sebagai gadis liar penyuka _eyeliner,_ tubuh mungil dan rambut _brunnete_ nya yang berkilau membuat Chanyeol salah fokus. Dia laki-laki, demi tuhan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, mengira Chanyeol adalah seorang _autis,_ tubuhnya yang tinggi diatas rata-rata dan senyum bodoh itu. Belum lagi banyak tingkah konyol yang anak itu perbuat benar-benar tak bisa diukur oleh nalar.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat kakak OSIS di sekolah mereka memarahi Baekhyun karena tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang Ia akan berikan pada kakak tingkatnya itu. Dan Chanyeol entah darimana datangnya membela Baekhyun bak superhero, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tak bersalah dan Ia yang akan menggantikan Baekhyun menerima hukuman. Alhasil, Chanyeol menjadi pelayan kakak OSIS itu selama tiga hari berturut-turut dan Baekhyun, anak itu sudah mencoba tak perduli. Pikirnya, siapa yang menawarkan diri dan berlagak seperti pahlawan kesiangan, tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Ia merasa bersalah pada lelaki idiot itu, jadi tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol lelaki mungil itu menemui kakak tingkat mereka dan bicara empat mata.

.

.

Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dengan senyum remeh. "Apa yang membuatmu memiliki nyali untuk berbicara empat mata denganku adik kecil?"

Baekhyun menatap datar kakak tingkatnya, bertingkah seolah dia tak ketakutan walau sebenarnya jantungnya sudah serasa berceceran di tanah. "Wooseok _sunbae_ tolong berhenti memperbudak Chanyeol." Wooseok tertawa karena kata yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun, mengacak surai itu lembut sambil mendekatkan diri. Baekhyun refleks memundurkan diri dan menahan napas, takut.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau yang menggantikannya? Aku pikir idiot itu melakukan ini semua karena membelamu." Mengusuk surai _brunette_ itu sekali lagi, dan Wooseok melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

.

.

"Bae-baekhyun?" Chanyeol tergagu karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dengan ember dan kain pel ditangannya. Ini hari kamis, itu waktu bagi Wooseok untuk piket kelas dan Chanyeol yang akan menggantikannya karena hukuman itu. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Baekhyun pulang saja" Chanyeol berusaha mengambil kain pel itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Tapi yang lelaki itu dapatkan malah tinjuan bertubi-tubi dari tangan kurus itu, Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dan Baekhyun terengah karena emosi. "Dasar idiot gila, apa kau tidak bisa melawan? Kenapa malah diam saja dan melakukan apa yang Ia suruh seperti orang bodoh? Berhenti sekarang, Chanyeol." Baekhyun kesal, wajahnya memerah karena marah. Dan Chanyeol termangu, Baekhyun memperhatikannya.

.

.

"Maaf, karena masa orientasi sudah selesai aku tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa yang _sunbae_ suruh dan tolong jangan memanggilku lagi untuk melakukan apa yang menjadi tugas _sunbae_ " Chanyeol datang pada Wooseok keesokkan paginya dan mengutarakan apa yang dari semalam ada dipikiran lelaki itu. _Perkataan Baekhyun._ Wooseok tertawa remeh

"Kau yang meminta itu sendiri, kalau kau berhenti berarti aku harus menyuruh orang yang bersalah melakukannya bukan?" Chanyeol marah mendengar itu. Dadanya kembang kempis menahan gejolak amarah. "Aku pikir segala hukuman yang kujalani darimu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar kesalahan Baekhyun. Jadi, tolong berhenti disini _sunbae._ " Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Wooseok yang tak bisa berkata-kata juga Baekhyun yang terpesona. Baekhyun mengintip saat tiba-tiba melihat Chanyeol berbicara serius dengan Wooseok. Dan jantungnya bertalu-talu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sadar ini terlalu cepat tetapi Ia rasa Ia menyukai lelaki idiot itu. Baekhyun menyebutnya cinta monyet.

.

.

 _Looking for the word_

 _Just a simple word_

 _To open up closing door of your heart_

.

.

Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang duduk diseberang mejanya. Meskipun Chanyeol ramah dan suka menegur semua orang itu tak lantas menjadikannya populer, Ia tetap akan makan dikantin sendirian, tanpa seorang teman. Lagipula, siapa orang gila yang mau berteman dengan idiot gila?. Tapi Baekhyun datang dan duduk satu meja dengannya sekarang. Makan siang bersamanya.

"Kenapa memelototiku begitu? Cepat habiskan makananmu." Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama, lelaki itu masih bingung kenapa Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat anti terhadapnya tiba-tiba datang mendekat.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Ayo berteman Chanyeol." Chanyeol melebarkan diameter matanya, apa ini mimpi disiang bolong? Baekhyun datang menawarkan pertemanan kepadanya. "Kau tidak mau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng keras dan mengangguk cepat setelahnya dengan senyum lebar. "Mari berteman, Baekhyun."

.

.

Setelah menjadi teman, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak pernah lepas satu sama lain. Seperti ada lem tak kasatmata diantara keduanya. Mereka melakukan semuanya berdua, walaupun tidak dalam kelas yang sama Chanyeol pasti akan menunggu Baekhyun untuk pergi kekantin bersama dan begitupun sebaliknya. Baekhyun baru mengetahui bahwa rumah Chanyeol satu arah dengan rumahnya jadi mau tak mau itu terlihat seperti Chanyeol selalu menjemput dan mengantar Baekhyun pulang karena rumah Chanyeol sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah lelaki mungil itu.

Dan Baekhyun entah kenapa merasa senang dengan fakta itu. Semenjak mereka berteman Baekhyunlah satu-satunya orang yang selalu diboncengi Chanyeol dengan sepedanya, menjemput dengan membunyikan bel sepeda dua kali dan mengantar pulang dengan kayuhan sepeda yang kencang, tak jarang Baekhyun harus meninju punggung Chanyeol agar memelankan laju sepedanya.

.

.

Ini musim gugur dipertengahan bulan september, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah siang itu. Chanyeol yang mengayuh sepeda perlahan dan Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar di punggung lebar Chanyeol dengan nyaman. Tak lama, sepeda mulai oleng dan terhenti mendadak, Baekhyun hampir terjungkang dibuatnya. "Aish, sepeda tua ini." Tangan Chanyeol menjadi hitam karena oli, dan Baekhyun mendekat untuk melihat keadaan. "Rantainya lepas lagi." Baekhyun berjongkok dan dengan serius perlahan-lahan memperbaiki rantai itu kembali ke _gir_ nya, sangking hati-hatinya Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggaruk hidungnya dan memutar pedal sepeda, tak disangka roda itu berputar dan telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Chanyeol terkejut dan tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun yang tertawa gembira dengan cemong di hidung mungilnya karena oli. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengulurkannya kearah hidung Baekhyun, membersihkan bekas oli itu, Baekhyun yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak melotot dan tanpa sadar memerah karena perlakuan Chanyeol. "Kita pulang sekarang?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk canggung dan perlahan menaiki sepeda, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat Baekhyun bahkan seperti sesak napas karena jantungnya tak bisa berdetak normal.

.

.

Tak terasa ini sudah tiga tahun berjalan dan ini bulan februari, tandanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tamat belajar dari sekolah menengahnya. Upacara kelulusan sudah selesai, mereka sudah berpamitan pada semua guru dan berfoto bersama teman-teman. Dan sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di bawah pohon oak di belakang sekolah. "Kemana kau akan melanjutkan sekolah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lirih kepada Chanyeol. Ia belum siap berpisah dengan lelaki tinggi itu. "Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Busan dan melanjutkan sekolah disana." Mendengar itu Baekhyun ingin menangis, apa sampai segini saja perjalanan cintanya, Ia bahkan belum mengutarakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya membuat Chanyeol terkejut "Baekhyun mau kemana?" Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun agar berhenti melangkah. "Aku belum memberimu hadiah, Baekhyun." Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang melepas kancing kedua almamaternya dan menaruhnya ke telapak tangan Baekhyun. "Ini hadiah valentine dariku, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Baekhyun."

.

.

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam kamar, mengunci diri tanpa berniat untuk keluar. Ia sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Setelah acara perpisahan mereka ditaman belakang, Chanyeol langsung pergi ke Busan bersama orang tuanya, meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama cinta monyetnya yang tak berujung.

.

.

"Baekhyun, tebak apa yang kutemukan di kotak surat pagi ini? Tes online mu lulus dan kau diterima sebagai murid Hanlim Baekhyun. Ah betapa bangganya ibu padamu sayang." Ibu Baekhyun mengusuk rambut anaknya penuh haru, wanita paruh baya itu terharu tetapi Baekhyun tak merasakan hal yang sama, lelaki itu langsung beranjak pergi kekamarnya dan mengunci diri membuat ibunya bingung.

Diluar hujan, Baekhyun memandangi bulir air yang menempel pada jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Apa bagusnya Hanlim kalau tidak bersama Chanyeol." Baekhyun membuang napas berat, sungguh Ia merindukan sahabat idiotnya. Tiga tahun bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol Baekhyun jadi mengerti semua hal sulit didunia ini. Karena Chanyeol yang mengajarinya. Tapi hal sulit yang satu ini tak pernah Chanyeol ajarkan kepadanya, jadi Ia tak mengerti cara mengatasinya sendiri selain menangis.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun rasanya berat untuk pergi keluar rumah. Ini hari pertama disekolah baru setelah seminggu masa pengenalan siswa dan orientasi sekolah. Baekhyun duduk dimeja makan dengan lesu, tak menyentuh sarapan buatan ibunya sama sekali.

Kring! Kring!

Baekhyun terkesiap, berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari kearah pintu keluar. Tak lupa dengan senyum terkembang.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya yang akan menuju gerbang rumah, ' _Itu bukan Chanyeol._ ' Bibi Min tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya "Apa ibu ada? Ini kue-" Bibi Min terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang membuka pintu gerbang dan berlari sambil menangis.

"Hiks-" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di pemberhentian bus, menghapus kasar wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Duduk di halte itu menunggu bus datang untuk pergi ke sekolah. _Sendirian_.

.

.

Hanlim Multi Arts School

Baekhyun memperhatikan keluarga burung di atas pohon melalui jendela kelasnya sambil berpangku tangan dimeja. Teman sebangkunya datang dan menepuk pundaknya lembut " Ada anak baru yang akan datang ke kelas kita. Para gadis terpesona olehnya, katanya dia tinggi dan tampan, Baek." Baekhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan Jongdae dan terus saja menatap burung-burung itu. Bel masuk berbunyi dan siswa-siswi berhambur menuju meja mereka masing-masing, melihat guru Shin, wali kelas mereka yang masuk bersama lelaki tampan dibelakangnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Selamat pagi." Mendengar suara guru Shin Baekhyun malah semakin merendahkan kepalanya, meletakannya di kedua tangan yang terlipat diatas meja dan memejamkan mata "Seperti yang kalian dengar bahwa kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, silakan." Guru Shin menghadap lelaki tinggi itu, mempersilakan untuk memperkenalkan diri dan lelaki itu mengangguk, menghadap kearah teman sekelasnya dengan senyum lebar andalannya.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, aku terlambat masuk sekolah karena aku baru pindah dari Busan dua hari yang lalu. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya." Chanyeol sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum kesekeliling penghuni kelas, matanya mengarah pada lelaki mungil yang menghadap ke jendela dengan kepala di meja itu dan menunjuknya. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas mau tak mau menghadap kearah objek yang di tunjuk Chanyeol. "Boleh aku duduk dengannya?"

.

.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar bel berbunyi dan menaikan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Sial! Aku tertidur selama dua jam." Gerutuan Baekhyun di hadapan jam tangannya terhenti karena seseorang menginterupsinya. "Siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk mengumpat, eoh?" Baekhyun menoleh dan membisu seketika, orang familiar itu duduk tepat didepan bangku Jongdae. Baekhyun membuka dan menutup bibirnya seperti orang bodoh "Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol memutar tubuh dan melambai kearah Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Hai! Kenapa kau jadi gadis pemalas sekarang?" mengulurkan tangan panjangnya untuk merapikan surai Baekhyun yang berantakan. Baekhyun terdiam, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, reaksi yang selalu timbul jika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ehmm. Maaf kawan. Tapi apa kau tidak bisa berbalik sekarang. Guru Jung sudah ada di depan. Kau bisa ber _lovey-dovey_ dengan Baekhyun saat jam istirahat." Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun sambil mengerling dan tersenyum tampan, berbalik menghadap kearah guru Jung yang sudah memulai pelajaran. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin memerah dan jantung menggila.

.

.

 **Apa kalian sudah bosan bacanya?**

 **Gak apa apa kalo mau close tab, jangan dipaksain. Yang maksa biasanya gak enak hihi. Check this out!**

.

.

 _Let me go to see you to say the word_

 _Not to be afraid to face the fear_

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dikantin dengan semangkuk _ramyeon_ yang akan mengembang dan Chanyeol datang dengan segelas strawberry _smooties_ ditangannya. " Kenapa melamun? _Ramyeon_ nya hampir dingin, jika kau tak mau memakannya aku yang akan menghabiskannya untukmu." Chanyeol menarik mangkuk _ramyeon_ itu dan menggeser _smooties_ nya kehadapan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang lahap memakan _ramyeon_ miliknya.

Sekarang lelaki tinggi itu sangat populer, Ia tak seperti idiot gila di _Junior High School_ dulu. Sekarang Chanyeol digandrungi banyak wanita dan Baekhyun entah kenapa sangat membenci fakta itu. Fakta bahwa mungkin Ia tidak akan bebas seperti dulu berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dan mungkin bisa saja Chanyeol menaruh hati pada salah satu gadis yang menjadi _fans_ lelaki itu. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa masuk kehatinya, karena _title_ ini, _title_ sahabat ini perlahan menyakitinya tanpa Ia sadari.

"Baekhyun, aku kembali kerumah lama. Besok kita berangkat sekolah bersama ya?" Chanyeol dan senyum bodohnya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tergila-gila.

.

.

Kring! Kring!

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung menemukan Chanyeol dengan sepeda tuanya melambai kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin mengabaikannya tapi hatinya tak pernah bisa mengikuti kinerja otaknya sendiri jadi Baekhyun perlahan naik ke atas sepeda Chanyeol dan duduk dengan nyaman. Merekam cerita masa lalu yang kembali terbuka karena kembalinya lelaki tinggi itu. "Baekhyun ingat tidak waktu kita pertama kali bolos sekolah, kita kabur dari kejaran penjaga sekolah dengan sepeda ini. Ah sungguh melelahkan mengayuh sepeda tua dengan terburu-buru, aku bahkan sampai berkeringat deras hahaha." Ya Baekhyun ingat, itu kali pertama Chanyeol memberikan sebuah buku berwarna merah kearah Baekhyun di kelas tiga SMP karena impian lelaki tinggi itu terwujud. _Satu kelas dengan Byun Baekhyun._ Dan Baekhyun terkejut saat membuka lembar pertama buku itu, tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang rapi mengajak Baekhyun untuk membolos. Baekhyun membalas ya dan memberikan kembali kepada Chanyeol, lalu mereka mengendap-endap keparkiran untuk mengambil sepeda Chanyeol. Mereka lari tunggang langgang karena pak penjaga memergoki mereka yang akan kabur. Chanyeol mengendarai sepeda seperti orang kesetanan membuat mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh terjerembab dan bergulung dirumput di bawah bukit. Sejak saat itu mereka selalu mengobrol menggunakan buku merah itu sebagai perantara saat kelas sedang berlangsung. Dan buku itu ada pada Chanyeol sekarang, Baekhyun mengembalikannya saat hari kelulusan mereka.

.

.

 _I believe in love_

 _two hearts_

.

.

Baekhyun menatap jengah gadis-gadis itu, mereka memberi Chanyeol banyak hadiah di meja lelaki itu. Dan jangan lupakan surat cinta juga. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tampan dan menerima semua hadiah itu dengan tangan terbuka. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi playboy ulung hah?" Baekhyun mengomentari Chanyeol saat para _fans_ nya sudah pergi. Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun. "Untukmu." Baekhyun melihat cokelat batangan yang diletakan oleh Chanyeol dihadapannya. "Aku tidak suka cokelat, kalau kau lupa?" Chanyeol hendak mengambil cokelat itu kembali tetapi tangan Baekhyun menghentikannya. "Apa? Kau bilang tidak menyukainya." Baekhyun mendelik kearah Chanyeol dan merebut cepat cokelat itu. "Apa pantas sesuatu yang telah diberi diminta kembali? Dasar idiot." Bukannya marah Chanyeol malah tertawa mendengar umpatan Baekhyun dan tak tahan untuk tidak mengusuk rambut _brunette_ itu acak.

.

.

Ini saatnya pelajaran guru Cho, guru _killer_ di sekolah mereka tetapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah asik bertukar surat melalui buku merah keramat mereka berdua, saling terkikik karena balasan pesan dari masing-masing. "Park Chanyeol? Apa mejamu lebih menarik daripada pelajaranku?" Guru Cho menunjuk Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan penggaris panjangnya dan menyuruh lelaki tinggi itu keluar kelas sebagai hukuman karena tak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan menunduk canggung kearah guru Cho. Bersandar di dinding depan kelas menanti pelajaran berakhir. Baekhyun diam-diam menertawakan kebodohan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol bilang ada yang ingin lelaki itu berikan kepadanya tapi karena kegiatan club, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggu di jembatan dekat sekolah mereka sampai Chanyeol datang menyusul. Chanyeol terengah dan menumpukan kedua tangan nya dilutut, Baekhyun memutar mata jengah " Kenapa lama sekali?" Chanyeol tak menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun dan jemarinya menunjuk kearah belakang Baekhyun "Oh, lihat Baek!" Baekhyun menoleh dan tak menemukan apa-apa disana. Saat Ia menoleh kembali kepada Chanyeol Ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran kalung yang menggantung tepat didepan matanya. Berbentuk hati berinisialkan C. "Kau menyukainya? Lihat ini." Chanyeol menunjukan kalung yang ada dileher lelaki itu dan Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. _'Ini couple'._

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bersandar di rak buku perpustakaan sambil membaca buku ditangannya. Chanyeol datang kehadapan Baekhyun dan menariknya ingin membawa lelaki mungil itu pergi keatap. "Tidak Chanyeol." Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol ingin mendekat kearah Baekhyun, seorang siswa berjalan diantara mereka berdua, membuat lelaki tinggi itu membalikan badan berpura-pura sibuk memilih buku. Dan Baekhyun menertawakan tingkah konyol Chanyeol sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. "Kau!" tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya pergi dari perpustakaan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk dilantai atap sekolah, Chanyeol memberikan buku merah kepada Baekhyun dan lelaki mungil itu membuka halaman demi halaman, melihat tulisan tangan mereka berdua saat berbincang menggunakan buku ini. Dihalaman terakhir ada sebuah gambar komidi putar dengan tulisan tangan Chanyeol dibawahnya.

' _Ayo bertemu disini saat salju pertama turun'_

Baekhyun tertawa "Bukankah itu masih lama?"

"Dua bulan bukan waktu yang lama." Chanyeol mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya menanti Baekhyun menyambutnya. "Oke, _call_." Dan jari kelingking berbeda ukuran itu saling bertaut.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berlatih di ruang musik, memencet tuts demi tuts piano untuk menghasilkan nada yang indah. Berkali-kali mencoba dan berkali-kali juga gagal. Akhirnya Ia berpangku tangan diatas piano itu sambil menghela napas bosan. " _Aigoo,_ selamat siang putri. Apa kau ingin membeli apel merahku yang lezat?" Baekhyun terkesiap, melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang piano sambil berpangku tangan, tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun. "Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku Baek." Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah sofa diujung ruangan, terlentang diatasnya sambil menutup mata. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memencet tuts piano itu menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuk Chanyeol.

 _Biga naerigo_

 _eumagi heureumyeon_

.

 _._

 _27 November_

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun selesai dari clubnya dengan bersandar didinding yang menghadap kearah tangga. Dan mata bulat lelaki itu menatap ketiga lelaki yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil bercengkrama. Saat mereka sampai di undakan terakhir, Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah atas tangga dengan meneriakan nama guru Cho, ketiga lelaki itu kompak menoleh kebelakang dan tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pulang. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa melambaikan tangan kearah teman-temannya yang sudah dibodohi Chanyeol.

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. "Kau tidak lupa ini hari apa kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan hadiah untuk diberikan kepada Chanyeol. "Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol." Setelah memberikan hadiahnya, Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan. Tangan Chanyeol beralih membuka kotak itu dan terkejut melihat isinya. Itu semua foto _selfie_ Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum sambil berdecak melihat hadiah Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kalau cokelat itu tak boleh dimakan, kenapa kau tak mengeluarkannya dari lemari es?" Baekhyun berdecak kesal, jarinya terkena jarum rajutan lagi karena ibunya memecahkan konsentrasi. "Bu _please._ Sebentar lagi hari natal. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Dan jangan berpikir untuk memakan apalagi membuang cokelat itu. Itu berharga." Dan Baekhyun melanjutkan acara merajutnya lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kado ditangannya. Dari sepagian Ia sudah kalah _start_ oleh _fans_ Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat seperti lebah yang berkerumun dalam satu bunga. Baekhyun tak punya kesempatan berdekatan dengan lelaki tinggi itu barang sejenak. Dan ini sudah diluar jam sekolah, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menuruni tangga. Senyum Baekhyun terkembang luas di bibirnya, tiba-tiba Ia menjadi gugup. Saat berbalik senyum Baekhyun luntur seketika, bahkan saat jam sekolah telah berakhir Ia tetap ketinggalan. Disana, ada gadis berambut pendek yang memberikan hadiah natal kepada Chanyeol dengan senyum malu dan lelaki itu mengambil dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar. Saat Chanyeol berbalik, Ia melambai ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun melemparkan hadiahnya kearah Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bingung begitu saja.

.

.

"Chanyeol bodoh!"

Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya sambil menggerutu karena Chanyeol. Ia masih kesal karena kejadian siang tadi. Melihat kearah langit malam dan tiba-tiba lelaki mungil itu terkejut. Ia meraih jaket tebalnya dan buru-buru melangkah pergi keluar rumah.

.

.

Chanyeol pergi keluar malam ini, Ia ingin menemui Baekhyun untuk memberikan hadiah natal kepada lelaki mungil itu sekaligus meminta maaf. Baru dua langkah yang lelaki itu ambil ada sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menempel di pipinya, Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke langit malam ' _Ini salju pertama di bulan desember.'_ Chanyeol teringat janji mereka, Ia mengarahkan tungkai kakinya ke taman bermain, berlari dengan cepat takut kalau Baekhyun sudah menunggunya disana. Chanyeol terengah sambil melihat ke sekeliling tetapi Baekhyun tak ada disana. Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun masih marah kepadanya jadi lelaki itu melangkah untuk pergi dari taman, tetapi langkah lelaki itu terhenti saat ada lengan mungil yang melilit pinggangnya dari belakang. Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyunnya datang. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Baekhyun dan saling melemparkan senyum hangat. "Maaf terlambat."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kurus Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan cincin dalam kotak beludru di saku mantelnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku Baekhyun." Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut, menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun dan lelaki mungil itu menutup mata menanti Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

Bibir Chanyeol sudah sedekat ini kearah bibir tipis Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki itu menaikan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melayangkan protes kepada Chanyeol dengan menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi imut Baekhyun dan mengusuk-usuk surai _brunette_ itu lembut.

.

.

 _Open up your door_

 _Wrap me in your arms_

 _Let me dive into your heart once again_

 _To try to keep our story going on_

 _Just the key of heart_

.

.

 **Siapa diantara kalian yang sampai pada garis finish?**

 **Silakan tunjuk tangan di kotak review**

 **Ada salah satu quote yang saya suka**

 _When someone critic you, you should understand it and change your thoughts. That's basic of life of learning._

 **Jadi gimana saya mau bercermin dan ngeubah kesalahan saya kalo kalian gak mengkritiknya. Itu hal dasar yang harus dipelajarin dalam hidup. Tolong jangan hanya melihat, utarakan juga kalo memang ada yang buat kalian gak nyaman. Dan itu quotes dari mendiang Jonghyun yang saya terapin dalam hidup. Kita gak bisa jadi apa apa kalo gak dengerin kritik dan masukan dari orang lain, ya walaupun ada beberapanya yang harus kita tentuin sendiri. Silakan review, kalo gak suka bilang gak suka, jelek ya bilang jelek. It's simple.**

 **Dan ini sebenernya wujud terima kasih saya karena ff saya dipublish di #chanbaekID hari ini yeeyyyy!**

 **Agak berlebihan memang, tapi karena ini pengalaman pertama ikut challenge jadi pasti banyak kurangnya. Kalo mau favoritin silakan aja.**

 **Makasih untuk admin ChanbaekID yang udah mau ngepublish dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah sempetin baca**


	4. Chapter 4

This Present By shclyod_

Jean's Family Terror

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Shounen-Ai

School Life

Mystery/Horror

Oneshot

T

.

.

"They need someone to release their body and soul"

.

.

 _ **My First Horror Story**_

.

.

 **Manchester City, England**

"Aku pulang"

Baekhyun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah petang ini. Seharian Ia tak bisa beristirahat barang sejenak, tugas sekolah, persiapan pentas seni, dan juga kegiatan klub. Heol! Baekhyun bahkan baru tujuh bulan menjadi siswa SMA tapi kegiatan disekolahnya lebih membludak daripada pegawai kantoran. Kalau sudah begini pikiran Baekhyun akan merancau kemana-mana seperti ingin cepat-cepat dewasa atau kembali menjadi anak balita yang polos dan tak mengerti apapun.

"Kenapa pulang telat?" ibu Baekhyun datang keruang tamu untuk memberikan buah yang telah Ia kupas di dapur pada anaknya yang terkapar tak berdaya di sofa. Kelelahan.

"Kegiatan klub." Menanggapi sambil mencomot strawberry di piring dengan garpu. Ibu Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan merasa teringat sesuatu Ia pun berbalik ke arah semata wayangnya dan memberikan atensi penuh. Baekhyun yang merasa dipelototi pun menolehkan pandang pada wanita baya itu "Kenapa melihatku begitu? Ada yang salah?" Ibu Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai respon pertama. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja ibu baru mengingatnya kalau tadi siang Park Chanyeol datang membawakan hadiah yang besar untukmu. Jadi kalian benar-benar berkencan? Kau bilang kalian tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu?" Baekhyun menganga mendengar ibunya berbicara. _'Apa yang idiot itu katakan kali ini?'._ Seperti membaca pikiran anaknya ibu Baekhyun pun melanjutkan " Tidak apa bila berkencan. Ibu jadi bisa tenang meninggalkanmu pergi ke Vanuatu. Lagipula tiga tahun itu sudah cukup lama jadi tidak apa-apa jika kalian ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan berdua." Baekhyun tergagu melihat ibunya menangkup kedua tangan dipipi sambil tersenyum lebar bak gadis yang jatuh cinta. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Chanyeol dan aku tidak terjebak dalam hubungan romansa begitu." Baekhyun bersila sambil memangku piring buah, lanjut menikmati kudapan segar sebelum beranjak untuk membasuh tubuh. Ibu Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya sambil digoyangnya lengan Baekhyun. "Ah, _wae?_ Disini kan tidak sama seperti Korea. Chanyeol bilang kalian sudah tiga tahun menjalin kasih." Baekhyun seketika membuang garpu ditangannya, mengenai piring buah dan membuat ibunya terlonjak kaget. "Chanyeol? Bilang begitu?" Anggukan cepat menjadi jawaban, meletakkan kembali piring dipangkuannya ke meja dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara memekak telinga dan melangkah cepat ke lantai atas. Menuju kamar pribadinya.

' _Sialan! Dasar Park idiot'_

Baekhyun menutup pintu kayu itu penuh emosi dan meninggalkan bunyi berdebum yang sangat keras, seperti akan meratatanahkan rumah. Atensinya menatap penuh pada kotak panjang seperti peti mati diatas kasurnya, mencoba mendekat dan membuka kotak itu perlahan. Baekhyun terkejut melihat isinya. Didalam kotak persegi panjang itu tertidur sebuah boneka cantik sepanjang lima puluh lima sentimeter, rambut pirang sebahu yang ter _curly_ dan poni menutupi dahi juga mata biru yang cantik. Baekhyun mengangkat boneka itu dari dalam kotak dan meletakannya diatas meja belajar diantara banyak buku yang terjajar rapi, tersenyum sambil memperhatikan boneka itu dengan seksama. Boneka itu menggunakan gaun abu-abu yang jatuh menjuntai hingga sebatas lutut dan sepatu merah dengan aksen pita diatasnya, terlihat seperti putri bangsawan "Diam disini! Aku akan memberi Park itu pelajaran terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun menunjuk boneka itu memperingati lalu beralih duduk bersandar diatas ranjangnya sambil melakukan sambungan kepada Park terhormat yang sayangnya idiot itu. Setelah nada tunggu ke tiga, suara _bass_ yang seksi menyapa pendengaran si mungil.

" _Hai Bee. Apa kau sudah merindukanku?_ " Baekhyun memutar mata jengah dan memakukan tatapan pada boneka yang baru didapatnya. "Park idiot apa-apaan dengan boneka itu? Aku lelaki kalau kau lupa." Mendengar kekehan menjengkelkan dari seberang telepon, Baekhyun mendengus keras dan suara itu terhenti seketika. " _Kau tak suka? Aku mendapatkannya dari toko barang antik saat menemani ayahku kesana kemarin. Aku pikir itu cantik sepertimu jadi aku membeli dan menghadiahkannya untukmu._ " Suara sendu diseberang sana mau tak mau membuat hati Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah, "Apa kau pikir aku anak perempuan. Dasar idiot."

" _Ya aku memang tampan. Terima kasih._ " Dan kekehan menjengkelkan itu datang lagi membuat telinga Baekhyun seakan berlubang sampai ke otak belakang. Si idiot menyebalkan

"Idiot Park Chan'JERK' yeol." Umpat Baekhyun dengan menekan kata 'jerk' didalamnya membuat orang disebrang semakin keras tertawa, dan balasan darinya membuat Baekhyun mematikan sambungan cepat dan melemparkan ponselnya ke sisi ranjang dengan pipi merona. ' _Dia benar-benar idiot gila.'_

" _Yeah, love you too. Always._ "

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah murni sahabat. Mereka bertemu di Junior High School tiga tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol menolong Baekhyun saat lelaki mungil itu hampir kecopetan di belakang sekolah _._ Chanyeol lebih tua dua tahun dari Baekhyun tetapi mereka tak ambil pusing dengan usia dan sebutan untuk satu sama lain. Chanyeol selalu perduli pada Baekhyun, lelaki tinggi bersurai abu itu selalu berada di samping si mungil dan selalu membelanya seakan tak perduli pada kepopulerannya di sekolah. Chanyeol lelaki asia yang sangat tampan, demi Tuhan. Tidak mungkin tak ada seorangpun yang bertekuk lutut padanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah murni sahabat. Tapi sekarang, _mungkin_ tidak lagi.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana aku harus menyebutmu. Emm, Vanessa? Itu nama yang indah. Bagaimana?"

Rutinitas Byun junior seakan berubah semenjak boneka itu datang, setiap pagi Ia akan berbincang pada bonekanya menanyakan hal yang sama, nama yang cantik untuk boneka cantiknya. _Pemberian Chanyeolnya._

"Kau tak menyukainya ya?" Baekhyun memberengutkan wajahnya karena tak mendapatkan respon. Ia mengelus rambut boneka itu sambil tersenyum lembut karena harus segera berangkat ke sekolah dan mengatakan akan kembali dari sekolah dengan cepat juga membawa nama yang lebih baik.

"Annabelle? Lucinda? Lauren?" Baekhyun duduk makan siang di kursi kantin, menikmati roti isinya sambil mendengarkan gadis blasteran korea-amerika dihadapannya yang sedang menyarankan nama untuk bonekanya karena Baekhyun mengatakan boneka itu sudah tak bernama selama tiga hari

"JUDY!" Mereka serempak meneriakan nama itu dan saling melempar tawa. Ya Judy, nama yang cantik untuk boneka cantiknya. Gadis blasteran itu tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka

"Jangan lupa datang. Hari ini kita ada kegiatan klub." Baekhyun mendesah lelah, dan memasang wajah memelas juga sedikit _aegyo_. "Aku ada kencan, tak bisakah aku _off_?" Gadis dihadapan Baekhyun tiba-tiba antusias dan beralih duduk ke samping Baekhyun, membuat lelaki _pinkish_ itu terkejut. "Apa kau berkencan dengan lelaki asia dari sekolah sebelah itu?" tanyanya penasaran dan Baekhyun menatap bingung. "Lelaki asia? Ya. Ah, apa-? tidak. Maksudku tidak! Janice please!" Janice-gadis blasteran itu- menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum aneh dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya, berkata bahwa Ia telah salah bicara.

.

.

Chanyeol baru keluar dari sekolahnya bersama Sehun dan lelaki rusia, Ammar. Tak sengaja menatap kearah gerbang dan melihat punggung sempit yang dikenalnya jadi Ia dengan cepat melambai pada kedua temannya dan pergi ke arah lelaki mungil itu. Menyisakan tiga langkah, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi ragu dan mungkin Ia salah orang, jadi Ia berinisiatif berpura-pura berjalan lurus dihadapan sosok mungil itu sampai suara yang tak asing menghentikan langkahnya. "Yak! Idiot. Apa sekarang kau buta?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat bodoh dimata Baekhyun, merangkul bahu mungilnya sambil mengacak rambut dengan warna mencolok tetapi tetap kalem itu. "Ah Baekhyun! Aku pikir kau anak perempuan tadi." Chanyeol mengejek, menahan tawa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Mengaduh kesakitan karena Baekhyun menginjak kakinya dengan tiba-tiba lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya tanpa belas kasih.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, sebagai permintaan maaf Chanyeol akhirnya mentraktir _pizza_ kesukaan lelaki _pinkish_ itu.

"Masih segar dalam ingatanku bahwa kau mengatakan kau lelaki dan bukan gadis perempuan. Tetapi warna di kepalamu itu seperti kau sedang mengejek perkataanmu sendiri, kau tahu?" buka Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan _pizza_ kedua dalam rongga mulutnya. Baekhyun menghela napas lelah "Ini karena Janice. Dia membeli pewarna ini tetapi takut warnanya tak cocok dengan warna kulitnya. Makanya Ia menggunakanku sebagai kelinci percobaan." Chanyeol berdehem sebentar sebelum mengutarakan isi kepalanya. "Maaf Baek. Janice memiliki warna kulit yang sama denganmu, ngomong-ngomong." Dan Baekhyun mendesah lagi dan dengan kasih sayang berlebih Ia menginjak pergelangan kaki si jangkung hingga sang korban mengeluarkan erangan yang menggelegar bak singa. " _Sorry_ tampan. _My fault._ " Jawab Baekhyun kalem sambil menjulurkan tangan ke surai abu dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah memberi nama boneka itu. Judy, bagaimana?" yang ditanya tak merespon dan hanya menyerngit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah namanya memang Judy? Kakek penjaga toko itu bilang Judy Van Jean. Nama itu terletak di belakang lehernya. Kalau tidak salah."

.

.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga sambil membolak-balikkan karangan bunga mawar merah ditangannya berpikir mungkin saja itu kiriman dari ibunya yang mungkin juga sudah tiba di Vanuatu. ' _Ah, apa-apaan ini. Tidak sayang anak sekali.'_ Baekhyun berpikir pasti ibunya senang sekali hanya berduaan dengan ayah tanpa dirinya, serasa kembali kemasa muda. Kekanakan dan tidak ingat umur sekali.

Baekhyun meletakan mawar itu di meja belajarnya tak menyadari ada kelopak bunga yang gugur dan menggores telapak tangan bagian atasnya. Baekhyun beralih mengelus bonekanya dan membalikan badan boneka itu, menyisihkan rambutnya untuk mengecek apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Dan itu benar, terdapat tulisan tebal nama lengkap boneka ini di belakang lehernya. **Judy Van Jean**.

Baekhyun mendudukan Judy kembali seperti semula dengan hati-hati ketempatnya.

"Oh! Sejak kapan ini-" mata Baekhyun menyipit memperhatikan bercak yang ada di _dress_ abu-abu Judy dan melihat telapak tangannya yang tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar. "Kenapa ini bisa berdarah? Aku bahkan tak menyentuh durinya." Baekhyun menutup lukanya dengan tangan agar darahnya tak tercecer, berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil plester di kotak p3k meninggalkan Judy yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Malam menyingsing, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa tertidur dan ini mulai larut, jam menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam. Mencoba untuk tidur, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan _headshet_ menyumpal pada telinga. Hening terasa dan Baekhyun mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya. Tetapi sepertinya mimpi yang didapat Baekhyun malam ini tidak terlalu bagus. Lelaki itu bermimpi berada di dalam hutan pengap yang gelap dan gadis kecil berlari-larian di balik menjulangnya pohon yang besar. Mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah dan menghampiri gadis itu " _hey apa yang kau lakukan disini?_ " Baekhyun berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu, ditangannya terdapat setangkai mawar, menatap Baekhyun dengan intens dan tiba-tiba matanya memerah dan mawar ditangannya berubah menjadi celurit mini, gadis itu mengarahkan celuritnya menggorok leher mulus Baekhyun. Ini terlalu cepat bagi lelaki mungil itu untuk menyadarinya. Baekhyun melotot dan tersungkur ke tanah. Darah berceceran dan napas Baekhyun mendadak tak teratur, Ia memandang gadis itu dengan mata mengabur. Dan teriakan itu menggema, menggoyangkan dahan-dahan rindang di pohon besar itu.

" _KAU HARUS MEMBANGKITKAN KELUARGAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

Baekhyun bangun dengan terengah dan keringat yang membanjiri baju hingga sepreinya. Matanya langsung beradu pandang dengan boneka pemberian Chanyeol dan bulu kuduknya seketika merinding. Mencoba untuk tak berprasangka buruk, Ia pun menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan tubuhnya.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka saat Baekhyun berganti pakaian, itu Chanyeol. "Yak! Keluar!" Chanyeol buru-buru menutup pintu dengan cepat dan memutuskan menunggu Baekhyun di ruang tamu. Menonton televisi dengan siaran semut berjalan yang mendominasi hampir seluruh salurantelevisi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Chanyeol mematikan layar persegi itu saat melihat Baekhyun turun. "Aku pikir, aku tak pernah memberi kunci cadangan padamu?" Baekhyun menatap curiga pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mencoba membela diri "Jangan menatapku seperti maling begitu. Menurutmu siapa? Tentu saja ibumu." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol dan seketika terkekeh "Maaf tampan. Tapi ibuku sudah pergi ke Vanuatu dua hari yang lalu. Jangan menampik." Chanyeol tetap mengelak dan membuat Baekhyun berpikir ulang mengenai perkataan lelaki itu. "Coba saja periksa jendelamu yang terpasang tralis itu. Bagaimana tubuh tinggi yang tak masuk akal ini bisa masuk kalau jalan satu-satunya hanya melalui pintu depan."

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu dan ditidurnya Baekhyun tetap memimpikan hal yang sama. Otaknya selalu mengatakan bahwa itu Judy. Gadis kecil dibawah pohon besar itu, Ia memang merasa tak asing tapi juga tak mau berburuk sangka. Jadi hari ini lelaki mungil itu memutuskan untuk pura-pura tertidur, Ia ingin melihat apa penyebab Ia selalu mimpi buruk dan memastikan apa yang Ia pikirkan benar atau tidak. Karena demi apapun mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, apalagi teriakan gadis kecil itu. Juga keanehan yang terjadi setelah ibunya pergi. Bunyi dentingan jam dinding diruang tamu membuat Baekhyun berjengit karena suara itu mendominasi seluruh rumah besar yang Ia huni seorang diri.

Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh tertidur saat Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berderap di dalam kamarnya, makin lama makin terasa dan mendekat kearahnya. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba mendominasi seluruh ruangan itu, Baekhyun bergetar dan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya saat melihat sepatu merah yang dikenalnya berada di kaki sebuah boneka kini berjalan mendekat kearah ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak tertidur." Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat dengan jelas tanpa menutup sedikitpun belah matanya. Judy tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan setangkai mawar di tangannya. Baekhyun melotot, melemparkan selimutnya kearah Judy dan selimut itu berhasil menutupi seluruh tubuh gadis itu, Baekhyun berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa turun ke lantai bawah dan meraih telepon rumah, menelpon nomor Chanyeol yang sudah Ia hapal di luar kepala. "Chanyeol tolong angkat! Chanyeol please!" Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk ujung telepon sambil menoleh ke arah tangga dan sekeliling rumahnya yang temaram dengan gelisah. Lelaki mungil itu berantakan, badannya dipenuhi peluh dan wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Menggigiti kuku jarinya cemas menanti Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya. " _Halo Baek_." Suara serak disebrang telepon menyapa indera Baekhyun "Chanyeol tolong." Suara lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkesiap dan bangkit dari tidurnya " _Baek_ -"

TUT TUT TUT

Dan telepon terputus. Chanyeol semakin panik, Ia menyambar jaketnya dan langsung melesat menuju rumah Baekhyun dengan motor _sport_ nya.

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya saat melihat Judy melangkah turun, Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar secepat yang kaki mungilnya bisa dan kakinya menendang sesuatu saat menuruni undakan tangga di depan rumahnya. Baekhyun memungutnya, boneka itu sama seperti Judy namun berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan Baekhyun membaliknya untuk melihat nama yang tertulis di leher boneka itu. **Rezovka Van Jean**

Baekhyun melemparkan boneka itu ke tanah sambil berteriak histeris dan memundurkan langkahnya menuju gerbang rumah karena Judy sudah sampai di muka pintu. "Itu kakakku. Beri dia darahmu Baekhyun." Baekhyun menggeleng keras mendengar titah itu. "Hanya setetes dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus membangkitkan seluruh keluargaku Baekhyun." Judy melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dengan setangkai mawar ditangannya. Baekhyun berlari ke arah gerbang rumah dan mencoba membuka kunci grendelnya dengan panik, saat menoleh kearah Judy Ia melihat mawar itu melayang cepat menuju kearahnya dan berubah menjadi celurit mini yang pernah Ia lihat di mimpinya. Baekhyun refleks berjongkok dengan teriakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, tangannya tergenggam erat pada besi gerbang dan menutup mata tak kalah eratnya.

Chanyeol turun dengan terburu-buru dari motornya melihat Baekhyun berjongkok di gerbang rumah, menggoyangkan telapak tangan Baekhyun agar membuka mata. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dan membuka kunci gerbangnya terburu-buru, memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan eratnya. Chanyeol mengelus surai _pinkish_ itu dan menatap tak percaya, di tempatnya berdiri Ia melihat setangkai mawar tak jauh dari itu ada boneka Judy yang tergeletak di tanah dan pintu rumah Baekhyun yang menganga juga sebuah boneka lain di undakan tangga. Berantakan, sama seperti keadaan pemilik rumahnya sekarang. Chanyeol melepas pelukan erat Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba melangkah masuk "Tidak! Jangan kesana Chanyeol." Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun, mencoba melangkah masuk menuju pintu, menguncinya dan memungut boneka laki-laki yang tergeletak untuk melihat kebelakang lehernya. "Rezovka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras saat Chanyeol keluar dari halaman rumahnya membawa serta boneka kakak Judy "Tidak Chanyeol! Boneka-boneka itu semua terkutuk. Mereka bisa berubah menjadi manusia." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus surai _pinkish_ itu lembut. "Kalau begitu aku akan menampungnya dirumahku."

Baekhyun merebut boneka itu dan membuangnya masuk ke halaman, terlempar menabrak tubuh boneka Judy. Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol menjauh. "Ayo pergi Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana jika mereka hidup seperti katamu dan berkeliaran keluar? Ayo bawa mereka. Setelah pagi datang kita pergi ke toko barang antik itu untuk bertanya." Baekhyun ragu pada awalnya tetapi Chanyeol memberinya pengertian bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun Jadi Ia mau tak mau mengangguk menyetujuinya, membawa kedua boneka itu kerumah Chanyeol.

.

.

Mereka tiba dirumah Chanyeol pukul tiga dini hari. Chanyeol mencari kotak besar di dapurnya untuk menampung dua bersaudara Van Jean agar tidak berkeliaran dan menakuti Baekhyun lagi. Setelah menemukan satu yang dirasa cukup muat, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu dan mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan _cutter_ dan lakban ditangannya. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati memasukan dua boneka itu kedalam kotak dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta potongan lakban kepada Baekhyun.

"Akhh!" Chanyeol mendekatkan tangan Baekhyun kearahnya karena mereka duduk berhadapan dan terhalang oleh kotak boneka. "Bagaimana bisa kau malah memotong jarimu sendiri?" Chanyeol menggerutu dan tak sengaja menekan jari Baekhyun, membuat beberapa tetes darah jatuh mengenai mata boneka Rezovka yang langsung terhisap ke dalam mata birunya.

Chanyeol dengan gentle mengarahkan jari Baekhyun menuju rongga mulutnya

"Yeol, jangan sampai darahku menetes." Baekhyun khawatir dan terus memerhatikan kedua boneka itu dengan cermat. Takut kalau darahnya sempat jatuh ke arah si boneka. "Selesai. Sekarang pergilah tidur dikamarku. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini." Baekhyun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

 _Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah padang gersang yang gelap gulita dan pengap. Kakinya Ia paksakan untuk berdiri mencari jalan keluar, berjalan lurus sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Tempat ini tak berujung, Baekhyun ketakutan. Keringat membasahi tubuh dan Ia lelah berjalan tetapi matanya menangkap cahaya terang di ujung sana, Ia memutuskan berjalan sedikit lagi. Dan seperti oasis di tengah padang pasir Baekhyun melihat sebuah cincin bermatakan ruby tergeletak di pasir itu. Saat Baekhyun akan mengulurkan tangan mengambilnya cahaya dari ruby itu bersinar dan seolah ingin membutakan matanya._

 _Baekhyun menoleh saat cahaya itu mereda dan memelototkan matanya, dihadapannya seorang pemuda yang terlihat berusia sama dengannya menatap kedalam matanya tajam. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang tertutup jas hitam seperti jubah yang panjangnya menutupi lutut, celana kain hitam dan sepatu fantofel seperti putra bangsawan eropa. Baekhyun terkesiap "Rezovka?"ucapan lirih Baekhyun membuat sebelah bibir pemuda itu terangkat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Bee. Bangkitkan ibuku Baekhyun dan penderitaanmu akan berakhir." Rezovka memutar cincin ruby di ujung jarinya dan mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu beringsut mundur saat cincin itu berubah menjadi pedang yang hampir saja menusuk matanya. "Kalau tidak, aku akan menancapkan pedang ini ke lehermu, Byun Baekhyun." Rezovka berucap tajam, mata birunya memerah dan tersenyum jahat._

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

Baekhyun bangun dengan terengah seperti habis lari marathon. Keringat membasahi seluruh baju yang dikenakannya. Ia bangkit berdiri untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Selamat pagi Bee." Chanyeol berucap ceria saat melihat Baekhyun menapakkan kaki di dapur, menuntun si _pinkish_ untuk duduk di meja makan. Omelete dihadapannya menggugah napsu makan si mungil setelah lari marathonnya di dalam mimpi

"Habiskan sarapanmu lalu mandi. Kita akan ke toko barang antik itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan memakan sarapannya dengan anggun.

.

.

 **Sherlock Homme**

 **Close**

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya kearah papan di depan pintu kaca itu dengan kotak berisi dua boneka ditangannya, bagaimana bisa kakek itu menutup tokonya disaat seperti ini, bagaimana jika Baekhyun diganggu keluarga Jean itu lagi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan bangunan kuno itu dan matanya tak sengaja menatap gadis muda yang duduk di pinggir toko. Baekhyun menarik ujung baju Chanyeol dan berbisik "Apa dia cucu kakek itu Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengatakan gadis itu sudah gila karena pacarnya meninggalkannya.

"Kemana?"

"Surga." Jawaban singkat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terperangah dan menatap prihatin gadis itu.

Saat melangkah melewati gadis itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba membeku mendengar suara lirihnya. "Kau akan bertemu Betsy, Bee."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah gadis itu. Rambutnya kusam dan berantakan, gaun tidur yang lusuh dan kotor serta tubuh yang tak terawat. Ia memilin-milin ujung rambutnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kiri. "Jangan hiraukan dia. Ayo pulang." Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun untuk melangkah pergi bersamanya tetapi gadis itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghadang jalan mereka. "Kau harus membangkitkannya." Gadis itu berucap lirih sambil melangkah pelan kearah Baekhyun yang mengkeret ketakutan dipelukan Chanyeol. "Kalau tidak kau mati, hahahaha" gadis itu tertawa keras dan berjalan perlahan melewati keduanya. "Kau tidak perlu mendengarnya. Ayo pulang."

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun terbangun dengan mimpi yang sama, padang pasir, cincin ruby dan pemuda itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Setelah siap untuk kesekolah Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur dan tak menemukan Chanyeol disana. Tenggorokan yang kering membuat Baekhyun menuang air kedalam gelas dan menegak isinya. Baekhyun melihat kearah gelas ditangannya dan gelas itu pun jatuh menghantam muka lantai, berjengit mundur Baekhyun menemukan gelas itu masih berada di tangannya jadi Ia meletakan gelas itu ke meja konter, tetapi gelas itu tiba-tiba meluncur jatuh dan pecah berserakan. Ditengah kebingungannya Baekhyun menemukan gelas itu berada ditangannya lagi saat Baekhyun ingin meletakan gelas itu ke meja konter gelas itupun terjatuh lagi, berulang dan membuatnya pusing. Kejadian itu baru berhenti saat Baekhyun mendengar suara gaduh diruang tamu berjalan pelan dan Baekhyun menemukan gadis kecil berbaju merah muda ditengah ruangan sedang membelakanginya. "Kakak ketemu. Sekarang kakak yang harus jaga." Kepala-hanya kepala gadis itu memutar memperlihatkan wajah hancur dan bibirnya yang tak berkulit hanya tengkorak kepada Baekhyun. "Berhitunglah satu sampai sepuluh."

"AAAAAAAH!" Baekhyun berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang pintu kamar Chanyeol sambil terengah. Kaus yang dipakainya serasa ditarik oleh seseorang dan Ia pun menoleh "Giliran kakak yang jaga. Kenapa malah bersembunyi disini?"

Baekhyun manyambar tasnya kasar dan pergi keluar rumah sambil berlari ketakutan.

"Oke aku tutup." Baekhyun menghela napas setelah sambungan berakhir. Chanyeol ternyata pergi kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali dan sengaja tak membangunkannya karena Baekhyun terlihat kelelahan. Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya kehadapan pria bule dihadapannya yang menghalangi jalan Baekhyun untuk menuju kelas.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan kacamata hitam ini?" Lelaki itu menganggukan kepala, mengisyaratkan tentang kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Dikedua tangan lelaki itu memegang setumpuk buku tebal jadi mau tak mau Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas kacamata itu. Baekhyun kaget melihat pemuda itu, Ia tak memiliki mata. Bolong. "Kembalikan mataku!" Baekhyun melangkah mundur saat pemuda itu menaikan kedua tangannya untuk meraih Baekhyun "Kembalikan sinar mataku!" Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari kencang ke arah kantin.

Brukk!

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan tak menemukan apa apa disana, lelaki tak memiliki mata itu hilang. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Janice dan meminta maaf karena menabrak gadis itu. Setelah kejadian aneh yang Ia alami Baekhyun jadi berpikir ulang, apa darahnya waktu itu benar-benar tak mengenai tubuh Rezovka.

.

.

Siang sepulang dari sekolah, Chanyeol pergi ke toko barang antik itu seorang diri karena Baekhyun harus pergi ke klub bahasa inggrisnya.

Lonceng diatas pintu berbunyi dan kakek tua itu menoleh kepada pengunjungnya. "Apa yang kau cari anak muda?" Chanyeol meletakan kotak itu di meja dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada kakek pemilik yang tiba-tiba menjadi terkejut. "Apa boneka ini benar-benar memiliki kutukan?"

Kakek itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan berjalan pelan kearah rak buku. Setelah menemukannya Ia kembali kepada Chanyeol dengan buku berwarna merah darah yang usang dan memberikan kepada Chanyeol untuk membacanya. Chanyeol yang masih bingung mendudukan diri dan membuka buku itu perlahan.

 **Witch Doll**

 **Adalah empat boneka yang disiapkan oleh Sir Leon Worthman di abad ke 17 untuk mengurung satu keluarga penyihir yang meresahkan warga Britania Raya pada saat itu, Van Jean. Worthman memberikan kutukan pada setiap boneka agar tidak ada yang berani untuk membangkitkan keluarga penyihir itu. Kutukan bagi siapa saja yang telah membangkitkan mereka adalah kematian. Mereka bisa bangkit kembali dengan menerima setetes darah dari pemilik boneka tersebut. Ini adalah foto dari anggota keluarga Van Jean :**

 **Sir Hadden Van Jean 47 Th**

Kepala Keluarga Van Jean

 **Madam Rheanna Van Jean 39 Th**

Istri Hadden

 **Rezovka Van Jean 18 Th**

Putra sulung Keluarga Van Jean

 **Judy Van Jean 8 Th**

Putri bungsu Keluarga Van Jean

 **Karena dianggap berbahaya bagi masyarakat sekitar akhirnya boneka keluarga Van Jean diamankan dalam kotak kaca di dalam museum Ashmolean, Oxford. Agar tak akan terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.**

Chanyeol menutup buku itu sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Atensinya berpindah pada kakek tua yang sedang mengelap guci dan berkata "Apa ini sungguhan?"

"Buktinya temanmu sedang dalam bahaya karena telah membangkitkan mereka." Chanyeol terperangah karena kata-kata kakek itu. Kakek itu meletakkan guci dan melangkah kearah Chanyeol, mendudukan diri dihadapan sang Asia. "Kemarin aku menutup toko dan pergi ke gereja membawa buku itu. Dan pastur disana berkata bahwa ya, isi dari buku ini benar. Anak pastur itu pernah mencoba membangkitkannya, Ia mulai bertingkah aneh, berhalusinasi dan akhirnya merenggang nyawa sebulan kemudian." Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa takut setelah apa yang Baekhyun alami dan mendengar pernyataan dari sang kakek. Mengucapkan terima kasih Ia pun melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan boneka itu disana.

"Dia akan bertemu betsy sebentar lagi hahaha"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah gadis itu dan menggenggam kedua bahunya erat "Kau mengetahui sesuatu?" gadis itu menatap Chanyeol tajam "Aku sudah bilang dia akan bertemu betsy." Chanyeol bingung dikeluarga Van Jean tak ada yang bernama betsy. "Siapa betsy ini? Gadis itu mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah wajah lusuhnya "Aku? Hahaha"

Chanyeol melepas bahu itu kasar dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis yang masih terkikik geli itu, merutuk kesal pada kebodohannya. ' _Dia hanya gadis gila Chanyeol, demi Tuhan_ '

.

.

 **Ashmolean Museum of Art and Archaeology, Oxford, England**

Lelaki bersurai _idem_ itu mengacak rambutnya kasar, Darren Lui. Ia adalah petugas kepolisian terpandang di Oxford tapi karena kasus ini Ia menjadi sangat frustasi. "Apa benar benar tak ada yang masuk kesini?"

Ia dan pengelola museum sedang berdiri dihadapan patung kaca besar yang hanya terisi satu boneka. "Bagaimana bisa dalam dua bulan tiga boneka keluarga Jean hilang tanpa ada yang tahu pencurinya?"

Dua bulan yang lalu terjadi pencurian arca kuno di museum ini dan boneka putri bungsu keluarga Jean juga ikut menghilang. Polisi belum menemukan siapa pencurinya. Dan awal bulan ini boneka kakaknya pun ikut menghilang secara misterius, tak ada yang mengetahui, CCTV pun. Tak tertangkap sosok manusia yang berdiri di hadapan lemari kaca ini, bonekanya lenyap begitu saja. Sekarang kejadian itu terulang lagi, boneka Madam Rheanna juga menghilang seperti kedua boneka yang lain.

Dua orang berseragam sama seperti Darren datang dan memberi hormat sebelum bicara "Kami menemukannya pak. Boneka si bungsu ada di Manchester di sebuah toko barang antik" Lelaki itu menunjukkan sebuah foto boneka dan alamat dari toko tersebut. Darren mengangguk "Ayo bergegas kesana."

Dan disinilah mereka, setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang mereka berdiri di hadapan bangunan kuno Sherlock Homme.

Darren memimpin jalan dan masuk terlebih dulu, menyalami kakek tua si pemilik sambil menunjukan sebuah foto. "Ah, boneka ini tergeletak di depan tokoku sekitar pertengahan bulan lalu. Ini" kakek itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Darren dan saat Ia mengintip, ya itu si sulung dan si bungsu Van Jean. "Tapi kami kehilangan tiga boneka" kakek itu terkejut dan gumaman kakek itu lebih mengejutkan Darren dan kedua temannya "Apa boneka itu sudah dibangkitkan lagi?"

Kakek itu berkata seorang pemuda asia membeli boneka itu untuk kekasihnya tetapi kejadian aneh selalu menimpa kekasihnya itu jadi Ia mengembalikan boneka itu ke toko. Darren berinisiatif meminta alamat si lelaki asia tetapi kakek itu malah menuliskan nama sekolah dan Richard Park disebuah kertas kecil, menyimpulkan bahwa kakek itu tak memiliki alamatnya.

.

.

Chanyeol bingung saat Ammar datang dan berkata bahwa polisi dari Oxford datang mencarinya. Disana tiga orang berseragam polisi bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat Chanyeol datang. "Richard Park?"

"Yeah"

"Kau memiliki boneka Madam Rheanna?" tembak Darren yang membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Madam apa?"

"Dua boneka yang kau kembalikan ke toko barang antik itu dari museum kami. Kami kehilangan tiga boneka." Chanyeol terkejut dan hanya mengingat satu nama di kepalanya.

"Baekhyun."

Hari sudah petang, Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju rumah Chanyeol, saat akan menyeberang Ia melihat kucing ditengah jalan yang kesulitan berjalan. Melihat kekanan dan kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada kendaraan yang lewat Baekhyun menghampiri kucing itu untuk membawanya ke tepi, tetapi kucing itu tak bergerak Baekhyun kesulitan mengangkatnya seolah kucing itu menempel pada aspal. Dan yang terakhir Ia ingat hanya tubuhnya yang ditabrak oleh besi dingin hingga terpental ke bahu jalan. Dengan boneka wanita dipelukannya, wajah dan baju boneka itu berlumuran darah yang keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari kencang kedalam rumah sakit dan berhenti didepan unit gawat darurat sambil terengah. "Keluarga pasien?" seorang perawat datang menghampirinya dan mengajak untuk ke ruang administrasi.

Chanyeol sudah akan keluar setelah urusannya selesai tetapi perawat itu menahannya dan memberikan sebuah boneka yang katanya dipeluk oleh Baekhyun saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Boneka wanita berambut hitam yang disanggul dengan gaun berkerah tinggi dan sepatu _High Heels._ "Madam Rheanna?"

Chanyeol berlari ke luar dari rumah sakit dan menuju toko barang antik dengan ponsel di tangannya. "Pak, aku sudah menemukan boneka Madam Rheanna. Ayo bertemu di Sherlock Homme." Dan setelah panggilan terputus Chanyeol mempercepat larinya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun duduk di kursi taman sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ia memegang sebuah sisir berwarna emas dan menyisir rambut pinkishnya. Dan sisir itu tiba-tiba terjatuh, saat Baekhyun ingin mengambilnya sisir itu tak ada dan berganti menjadi boneka barbie dengan rambut panjang yang lurus. Saat Baekhyun kembali ke posisi duduknya, disebelahnya ada seorang wanita dengan rambut sanggulan dan gaun merah yang kerahnya tinggi menutupi leher. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah dan membisikan sesuatu kearah Baekhyun sebelum mencekik leher lelaki mungil itu._

" _Kembalikan betsy ku!"_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol memasukan boneka wanita itu kedalam kotak bersama si sulung dan si bungsu dan menutupnya rapat. Mereka disana sedang menunggu kedatangan pastur yang diceritakan kakek pemilik itu. Selang lima belas menit, pastur itu pun datang, mereka menaiki mobil Darren dan bergegas ke rumah sakit untuk menolong Baekhyun.

Sesampainya disana mereka semua terkejut. Pasalnya, Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan sisir emas ditangannya dan mata memerah "Itu betsy." Pastur itu menunjuk sisir di genggaman Baekhyun. Merapalkan doa doa, Ia memberikan kalung salib dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengalungkannya di leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kepayahan karena Baekhyun terus menerus memberontak dan saat salib itu terkalung Chanyeol terlempar ke sisi ruangan karena tangan Baekhyun menghempaskannya. Chanyeol memandang takut kearah Baekhyun yang melotot dan meronta-ronta saat Pastur itu melemparkan sesuatu seperti serbuk kearah lelaki _pinkish_ itu yang Chanyeol yakini mungkin garam.

Setelah setengah jam keadaan mulai tenang, Chanyeol meletakan Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di kasur rawatnya dan mengelus surai _pinkish_ itu "Maafkan aku Bee."

.

.

Semua telah kembali seperti semula. Boneka-boneka itu kembali ke museum di Oxford dan telah disegel agar jiwa para penyihir itu tak keluar lagi dari tempatnya. Kabar baiknya pencuri itu juga sudah diketemukan dan mendekam di balik bui. Kakek David si pemilik Sherlock Homme tetap melanjutkan usahanya, terkadang Chanyeol akan berbelanja disana atau hanya nongkrong menemani kakek itu bermain gundu.

Dan disinilah lelaki bersurai abu itu sekarang, melihat kearah lelaki mungil yang sedang duduk ditaman dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat "Selamat sore Baek." Lelaki mungil itu menoleh menatap si tinggi "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Menjengukmu tentu saja." Saat akan beringsut duduk, Baekhyun mendorongnya kasar. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir, "Kau tidak lihat? Betsy sedang tertidur disini. Jangan berisik." Melanjutkan dengan suara pelan kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada sisir emas yang tergeletak di samping duduk Baekhyun dan menghela napas pelan. Ya, setelah Baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya di pagi hari, Ia merancaukan hal-hal yang aneh dan semuanya tentang keluarga Jean, itu mengingatkan Chanyeol pada gadis gila di depan Sherlock Homme.

Dan benar saja, dokter mengatakan Baekhyun tertekan dan menjadi depresi karena terlalu banyak berhalusinasi yang Chanyeol pikir itu memang benar-benar dilihat oleh mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menginjak sesuatu dan Ia memungutnya, memperhatikan kipas bulu berwarna putih yang Ia ingat semalam datang ke dalam mimpinya. Di dalam mimpinya kipas itu berubah menjadi anak panah. Dan juga lelaki bangsawan berpakaian formal yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Hadden.

.

.

Kringg! Kringg!

Suara telepon berbunyi nyaring memekakan telinga. Pemuda berseragam kepolisian itu melangkah untuk mengangkat panggilan dan seketika memelototkan matanya mendengar perkataan orang diseberang telepon. Membanting gagang telepon dan melangkah cepat keluar ruangan.

" _Boneka kepala keluarga Van Jean menghilang dari museum, Darren."_

 _._

.

.

Bagaimana?

Saya menulis ini mendapat referensi dari berbagai hal yang saya baca. Maaf kalo bertypo. This my first time.

Berkenan untuk mereview nya?


	5. Chapter 5

#CHANBAEKID-TheHiddenUniverse

Prompt D.2 Korek Api

This Present By Shclyod_

Remember the Past

.

.

.

Main Cast : Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Category : BoysLove, Shounen-Ai

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Length : Onehot

Rating : T

.

.

.

"Baekhyun memiliki abu-abu. Chanyeol memberikan pelangi"

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan itu menjadi kebiasaanya, lelaki manis bertubuh mungil itu setiap pagi-dibangun dari tidurnya- selalu menyalakan korek api sebanyak tiga buah dan menunggu api itu hingga menghanguskan batang-batang dari korek api tersebut. Semacam memanjatkan doa penuh syukur kepada Tuhan karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas hingga saat ini. _Dan mungkin, kebahagiaan hidup untuk malaikat penolongnya. Mungkin._ Setelah ritual membakar korek api itu, Baekhyun-lelaki mungil itu- beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi kekampusnya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, gadis korek apiku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Tanpa menolehpun Baekhyun tau itu adalah sahabat sedarahnya yang sangat menggilai tokoh Disney dan cerita anak, Luhan. Kenapa sahabat sedarah? Tidak, tidak, bukan karena mereka saudara tetapi Baekhyun dan Luhan tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Mereka sudah lebih dari tahu luar dalam masing-masing tanpa harus disampaikan lewat perkataan.

"Pagi." Jawab Baekhyun malas. Ia tak menghiraukan perkataan Luhan selanjutnya dan lebih memilih berjalan lurus ke kelasnya.

"Yak! Dimana kau tinggalkan matamu yang sebesar mata kelinci itu eoh? Kau pikir aku sampah yang tidak berguna? Cepat minta maaf!"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh kebelakang sambil bergumam apa kiranya yang membuat Luhan marah dipagi hari seperti ini. Disana, Ia melihat Luhan terduduk dilantai koridor sambil melotot kearah lelaki tinggi bersurai abu itu. ' _Itu Dia'._ Tatapan Luhan sudah seperti ingin melubangi kepala lelaki itu, tetapi yang dipelototi seperti tak punya rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Selain tak punya mata, apa kau juga tuli?" Sarkasme dari Luhanpun tak dihiraukannya, Ia dengan santai melewati Luhan begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah lelaki cantik itu. Mengabaikan teriakan dan umpatan manis Luhan yang berlomba-lomba keluar melalui bibir tipisnya.

"Lihatlah! Lelaki bodoh yang tak berperasaan itu! Cih, apa yang membuatnya menarik dimata orang-orang, termasuk kau Baek!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun yang berbalik untuk membantunya berdiri. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas lelah menanggapinya.

.

.

Baekhyun tau Park Chanyeol- lelaki yang menabrak Luhan pagi tadi- tak seperti yang semua orang sangka. Dia dingin, angkuh, dan seperti sok berkuasa. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan orang seperti itu. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak yakin, tetapi semua orang pasti punya sifatnya sendiri-sendirikan? Chanyeol pasti memiliki sisi malaikat dalam dirinya. Kalau tidak, waktu itu mungkin Baekhyun tidak ada didunia ini sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Sudah terhitung 5 tahun lalu, semenjak kejadian itu. Walaupun dulu Ia tak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa Chanyeol dengan jelas seperti sekarang. Tapi, suara bass lelaki itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa mengabaikan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol tau lelaki mungil itu. Yang selalu memotretnya diam-diam saat Chanyeol sedang melukis, menatapnya secara terang-terangan saat dikantin, dan selalu salahtingkah saat berpas-pasan dengannya di koridor kampus.

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Perasaannya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya tetapi otak Chanyeol tidak pernah mengingat bahwa Ia pernah bertemu lelaki mungil itu.

Jujur Chanyeol menyukainya. Bagaimana lelaki mungil itu memandanginya, mengikutinya seperti penguntit, dan tanpa sadar memerah saat Chanyeol memergoki kelakuannya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol juga berbalik memerhatikan Byun Baekhyun seolah lelaki itu pusat dunianya. Caranya tersenyum, tertawa, dan bertingkah imut. Kalau sudah mengingatnya, Chanyeol terkadang lupa diri dan tersenyum bak orang gila. Kris, sahabatnya, selalu geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya. Kris pernah memberi saran untuk menyatakan perasaan lelaki itu pada Baekhyun. Dan dengan bodohnya Chanyeol selalu menolak dengan alasan kalau nanti Baekhyun pasti akan menolaknya. Baekhyun selalu menguntitnya setiap hari tapi Chanyeol masih tak yakin, hati lelaki mungil itu untuknya.

.

.

Temanya kebahagiaan. Happiness.

Yang terlintas didalam otak Chanyeol pertama kali adalah Byun Baekhyun. Entah kenapa tangannya sudah sangat gatal untuk melukis wajah manis Byun itu. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk cepat pulang dan memilah-milah lukisan wajah Baekhyun mana yang akan Ia lukis ulang. Chanyeol memiliki banyak lukisan Baekhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi yang Ia lukis secara diam-diam.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, diseberang jalan sana Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berjongkok dengan kelinci berbulu coklat yang basah kuyup di kedua tangannya. Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mengabadikan momen tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya. Ia sudah menemukan bahan baru untuk lukisannya.

.

.

Bulan berganti dan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Chanyeol tiba dalam sekejap mata. Ia sudah mempersiapkannya, semua anak klub seni melukis sudah menyiapkan lukisan mereka. Di hall gedung universitas sudah ramai oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi kampus maupun orang-orang yang menyukai seni. Tak sabar melihat hasil lukisan dari anggota klub tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Hari ini Ia akan melakukan hal istimewa kalau lukisannya terpilih menjadi juara. Walau tak menangpun, Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk mengungkapkan itu. Mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya yang semakin hari semakin besar kepada Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan baru memasuki hall gedung. Mata mereka dimanjakan oleh lukisan-lukisan indah dari anak-anak klub melukis. Dari lukisan abstrak sampai lukisan flora fauna terhampar indah di hadapan wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing di ujung lorong dekat jendela. Perlahan Ia mendekat dan betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat lukisan itu. Itu dirinya dengan kelinci berbulu kecoklatan di tangannya dengan gradasi warna hitam dan putih yang memanjakan mata. Siapa gerangan yang melukis kejadian tersebut seindah ini. Mata Baekhyun terarah ke ujung bawah lukisan tersebut.

LoeY

"Loey?" Belum selesai keterkejutan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba suara bass yang selama ini Ia kagumi menyapa gendang telinganya lembut. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol tersenyum menawan kearahnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Lukisan ini? K-kau? Park C-Chanyeol?" Tiba-tiba lidah Baekhyun kelu hanya untuk berucap. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melukis dirinya?

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Setelah ini, bisa kau menungguku di halte depan universitas?"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

"Ini tidak akan lama. Aku masih harus melapor pada ketua klub. Tunggu aku disana ya!" Chanyeolpun beranjak dari sana disertai lambaian tangannya kearah Baekhyun yang masih terpaku.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tetapi wajah Baekhyun masih tampak sumringah. Dua puluh menit yang lalu Ia memaksa Luhan untuk pulang tanpa dirinya dengan alasan Baekhyun ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak bisa untuk Luhan ikut serta didalamnya. Walau dengan gerutu dan makian yang mengiringi, akhirnya Luhan mau beranjak pulang tanpa Baekhyun.

"Bisa tolong antar bibi kesebrang jalan?" Seorang ibu tiba-tiba mengacaukan lamunan singkat Baekhyun. Ibu itu menggunakan tongkat bantu, 'Ia buta?'. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun meraih tangan ibu itu dan mengantarnya menuju seberang jalan. _Itu seperti melihat masa lalu._

.

.

Chanyeol berlari keluar hall dengan tergesa-gesa. Pikirnya Baekhyun pasti sudah lama menunggunya. Ia melihat lagi cincin emas putih di kotak beludru yang sudah Ia siapkan sebelum ke pameran. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat cincin itu baik-baik saja ditempatnya. Melanjutkan berlari, dan Chanyeol menyerngit bingung. 'Kenapa Baekhyun menunggunya diseberang jalan?'. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah seberang tempat Baekhyun berdiri tanpa tau mobil sedan putih yang tak terkendali melaju kearahnya. Dan ini akhir baginya, bagi cintanya. Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang menganga tak percaya di ujung jalan sana. Chanyeol bersimbah darah di kepala dengan kotak beludru terselip rapi di jari tangannya yang panjang.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis sejadinya. Chanyeol hancur dalam sekejap mata.

 _Itu seperti melihat masa lalu._

.

.

Setelah kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol harus segera dioperasi. Dan bersyukur itu berjalan lancar dan berhasil. Chanyeol baik-baik saja setelah tiga hari pasca operasi. Tapi masalah baru muncul, Ia tidak melihat satu sosokpun menemaninya di rumah sakit.

"Chanyeol?" Suara Nyonya Park mengalun lembut memasuki gendang telinga peri itu. Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan. Tetapi tetap saja, hanya kelam abu-abu yang mewarnai penglihatannya.

"Karena kecelakaan tersebut, kornea mata Saudara rusak. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengoperasi kedua mata saudara. Sesegera mungkin Kami akan berusaha menemukan pendonor untuk mata Saudara agar Saudara Chanyeol dapat melakukan aktifitas seperti sedia kala."

Setelah menyampaikan kata demi kata menyakitkan itu, Dokter Lee-yang mengoperasi Chanyeol- pamit undur diri. Nyonya Park sengaja membiarkan Dokter Lee yang mengatakannya. Ia tak tega melihat kondisi anaknya. Ia merasa ini lebih sakit daripada apa yang dialami Yura-kakak perempuan Chanyeol- dulu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis sejadinya. Chanyeol hancur dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

Sudah seminggu. Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Chanyeol selalu berdiam diri di kamar rawat inapnya. Baekhyun bukan tak menjenguknya, tetapi lelaki mungil itu selalu memperhatikannya dari luar kamar inap. Melihat Chanyeol hancur seperti sekarang, mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu. Hancur berantakan dan menguapkan semangat hidup. Kamar rawat itu tak pernah rapi walau dirapikan oleh ibu Chanyeol setiap pagi. Chanyeol akan membanting apa saja dan meronta ditengah malam menjelang tidur. Dan Baekhyun disana, sambil menatap sedih punggung Chanyeol dengan penuh air mata.

.

.

.

Walau jiwanya masih terguncang, fisiknya tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Chanyeol dinyatakan sembuh dan dapat kembali kerumah. Walau Ia masih Chanyeol yang sama, entah kenapa auranya tidak sedominan dulu. Luhan, Kris dan kawan lain yang menjenguk ke kediaman Park dibuat prihatin.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihan. Kalau keperluan kalian sudah selesai, pergilah. Aku tak butuh tatapan palsu seperti itu."

Luhan sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah yang ingin Ia ucapkan dihadapan wajah Chanyeol. Tapi hanya tertahan diujung lidahnya karena Ia tahu, mereka semua tahu, Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

Setelah semua teman-temannya pergi, Baekhyun memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Saat berbalik dari menutup pintu, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan pecahan gelas didepan sepasang kakinya berdiri. Gelas itu melayang dari arah kasur Chanyeol. Jadi siapa lagi pelakunya?

"APA KALIAN TULI?"

Teriakan Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Tapi Ia tetap melangkah kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menolehkan kepala tak menentu setelah mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kalian peduli. Pergi dari kamarku. PERGI!"

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia tahu suara lembut ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya tak menentu mencari asal suara. Takut kalau itu hanya ilusi.

Baekhyun pun menangkup kepala Chanyeol agar menghadapnya, mengambil tempat duduk disamping pria tinggi itu. Memerhatikan wajah tampan yang semakin hari semakin tirus.

"Ini seperti melihat masa lalu"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup pipinya. Menyerngit bingung akan kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Kau pernah tinggal di Busan lima tahun lalu dan bertetangga dengan gadis miskin yang buta."

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Karena gadis buta itu aku, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersentak. Tentu saja. Jadi gadis yang Ia tolong waktu itu Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun laki-laki. Jadi bagaimana bisa?

"Ini cincin yang kau bawa saat kecelakaan itu. Aku ingin mengembalikannya. Tetapi karena kondisimu saat itu masih belum stabil jadi aku masih menyimpannya. Sekarang aku pikir waktu yang tepat, karena aku tak mungkin menyimpan sesuatu yang bukan milikku lebih lama."

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan barang yang memang milikmu"

"eh?"

"Saat itu aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku ingin menyatakan secepatnya. Tetapi karena terburu, aku tak melihat mobil itu-"

Chanyeol tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dan Baekhyun mengerti. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku mau."

"Ya?"

"Bukankah kau ingin aku untuk jadi kekasihmu?"

"Tapi Baek, aku tidak bisa meli-"

"Sshtt. Berhentilah Yeol. Dulu aku juga merasa hidupku hancur sebelum bertemu denganmu. Dan aku pikir mungkin jika aku yang mendonorkan kornea ku padamu itu akan cocok"

Chanyeol panik dan menggenggam balik telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan coba-coba"

"kenapa? Seharusnya kornea ini mungkin memang untukmu."

"Tidak. Pasti ada malaikat baik yang akan menolongku nantinya. Kau, tugasmu hanya harus berada disampingku. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya walaupun Ia tahu Chanyeol tak dapat melihat respon itu.

"Ayay, kapten." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencuri ciuman di pipi Chanyeol.

'Ya aku percaya pasti ada malaikat baik diluar sana. Seperti kau dan _Dia._ Malaikat penolongku. Yura. Park Yura.'

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun baru menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah SMA nya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa. Tatapan kebencian itu sarapan paginya setiap hari. Karena wajah cantiknya, tubuh moleknya, yang tak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Terlebih Ia dari kalangan bawah. Tetapi Ia tak ambil pusing. Semua orang punya mata dan bibir dalam porsi yang sama kan? Mungkin mereka saja yang tak menggunakannya dengan benar._

 _._

 _._

 _Setiap pulang sekolah Baekhyun tak pernah terlihat utuh. Itu karena bully-an dari teman-temannya. Cemburu, alasan klasik itu. Luhan selalu gencar memarahinya setiap hari, mengatakan bahwa akan melabrak mereka dan merobek mulut-mulut tak tahu malu itu. Tetapi hari ini lelaki cantik itu menangis tersedu. Tak marah seperti biasa. Ia tetap marah, tetapi rasa takut lelaki cantik itu lebih mendominasi._

 _Disana, Operation Room, Baekhyun mempertaruhkan nyawa. Walau bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, tetapi Luhan takut Baekhyun akan berubah._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah sebulan Chanyeol menunggu kakak perempuannya di rumah sakit, tetapi keadaanya makin hari makin memburuk. Chanyeol takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan._

" _Pulang bersama ayah. Ibu akan menjaganya disini."_

 _Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama ayahnya. Rumah sakit itu sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku harus bunuh diri! Harus mati! Mati!'_

" _Yak! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun tertarik kebelakang. Ia menghempaskan tangan lelaki tinggi yang menolongnya dan balas meneriaki lelaki itu._

" _Kenapa? Aku memang ingin mati. Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapinya. Bagaimana bisa kau menghadapi dunia yang hancur menimpa kepalamu?"_

 _Chanyeol menghela napas. Mencoba sabar menghadapi'gadis' dibawah umur ini. Chanyeol memperhatikan tatapan tak fokus 'gadis' itu. Dan Chanyeol mengerti, Dia buta._

" _Hei apa kau pernah membaca dongeng anak 'Gadis Penjual Korek Api'?"_

' _Gadis' itu mau tak mau merespon ucapan Chanyeol, mengerjap, merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang beralih duduk disampingnya._

" _Kenapa aku harus membaca cerita sedih begitu?"_

" _Darimana kau tahu itu cerita sedih kalau tak pernah membacanya?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung._

" _Sahabatku suka membaca buku anak. Ia sudah berkali-kali membacanya dan berakhir dengan menangis tersedu seperti anak perempuan."_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh dan melanjutkan,_

" _Walau terlihat menyedihkan, tapi menurutku itu berakhir bahagia"_

' _Gadis' itu mengarahkan kepala kearah suara Chanyeol berasal dengan pandangan bingung dan keingintahuan yang besar._

" _Ia kedinginan dan kelaparan, menyalakan korek apinya dan melihat apa yang Ia inginkan. Walaupun hanya ilusi. Aku pikir itu adalah cara yang bagus untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan."_

" _Kakakku sakit keras. Setiap malam aku selalu berdoa agar Ia sembuh dari sakitnya. Karena satu batang korek api terlalu cepat hangus, aku membakar tiga batang korek setiap berdoa dan setelah doaku selesai semua batang korek api itu juga terbakar habis."_

 _Baekhyun-gadis itu- tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena berhasil membangkitkan semangatnya._

" _Hei, gadis kecil! Siapa namamu?"_

" _B!"_

" _Aku Park Chanyeol."_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah dan menemui Luhan. Mengatakan pada lelaki itu bahwa Ia butuh tiga batang korek api. Luhan pun menurutinya dan memerhatikan Baekhyun yang khusuk dalam doanya sampai batang-batang korek itu hangus terbakar._

 _Malam harinya Ibu Baekhyun datang dengan sumringah, mengatakan bahwa dua hari lagi mata Baekhyun akan dioperasi. Itu sudah direncanakan dari beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan para dokter dan keluarga pasien itu sendiri. Tetapi ibu Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan secepat ini prosesnya. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur, doanya dijabah._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah melakukan pendonoran mata kepada keluarga yang membutuhkan, Tuan Park mengajak anggota keluarganya pindah ke seoul. Serta membawa jasad Yura untuk dimakamkan disana._

 _Seperti permintaan terakhir putrinya, Tuan dan Nyonya Park menyetujui pendonoran mata Yura. Gadis itu tidak ingin mati sia-sia dan memilih membantu orang lain disisa hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun merasa aneh pada rumah di sebelah rumahnya. Setahunya ada tetangga baru beberapa bulan lalu. Luhan bilang tetangga sebelah mereka pindah ke rumah itu sehari setelah Baekhyun mendapati kebutaannya karena cairan air keras dari pembully-an teman-teman Baekhyun. Luhan juga bercerita bahwa anak sulung tetangga mereka sakit keras dan meninggal dunia. Mereka pindah ke seoul saat Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan mata barunya._

" _Oh ya, mereka juga yang mendonorkan mata putrinya yang meninggal itu sebagai permintaan terakhir mendiang."_

" _Siapa nama keluarganya?"_

" _Park. Gadis malang itu bernama Park Yura. Dia dua bersaudara, adiknya bernama Chanyeol kalau tidak salah. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Laki-laki tinggi yang selalu membawa korek api kemana-mana"_

" _Dia. Dia orangnya. Park Chanyeol. Ini seperti mengingat masa lalu."_

' _Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Park.'_

"Baekhyun memiliki abu-abu. Chanyeol memberikan pelangi"

oOo

Seperti hashtag diatas. Ini ff untuk event ChanbaekId The Hidden Universe. Kenapa saya post ulang? Karena mungkin bagi kalian kalian yang udah pernah baca di akun ffn nya ChanbaekId mendapatkan sedikit kerusakkan mata karena typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Maklum lah ya, saya 'nyubi' dalam dunia perff-an. Udah lama suka nulis _but_ , gak pernah punya kepercayaan diri buat publish. Ini sama aja, gak banyak berubah. Cuma saya edit yang bertypo aja. Tapi gak tau deh kalo abis ini masih banyak typonya.

The last, Chanbaek Is Real

Makasih udah sempetin baca

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

This present by Shclyod_

My Love, You

.

.

Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

.

 _Italic - Flashback_

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah."

 _Seorang lelaki berperawakan mungil berjongkok sambil memeluk dirinya , memerhatikan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi._

" _Baekhyun-ah, lihat!"_

 _Seorang gadis cantik datang dan berjongkok disamping si mungil sambil mengatungkan jarinya keseberang jalan. Disana ada lelaki tinggi yang sedang berteduh bersama dengan motor besarnya._

" _Dia tau kau menyukainya."_

" _Apa? Chanyeol mengetahuinya?"_

 _._

 _._

Bagaimanapun itu nampak jelas. Dari raut wajah, tingkah polah, dan segala hal yang Baekhyun lakukan. Lelaki itu mencintai Chanyeol. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

.

.

" _Ini. Dari Baekhyun."_

 _Pria tinggi itu kebingungan saat menerima bunga putih dari seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat dari lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki yang seperti penguntit, menatapnya dari kejauhan dan lari tunggang-langgang untuk bersembunyi ketika Ia datang mendekat._

" _Aku penasaran akan sesuatu. Kenapa Ia lari saat melihatku? Apa aku terlihat seperti akan menerkam atau memakan seseorang?"_

" _Dia malu. Dia tidak ingin kau melihatnya. Hanya dia yang ingin menatapmu. Meskipun hanya punggung."_

 _._

 _._

" _Chanyeol itu lelaki yang manis. Dia baik hati dan pengertian. Kami sering bercanda bersama. Dia terkadang konyol dan tidak tau malu."_

 _Baekhyun memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya yang tersenyum lembut sambil menceritakan tentang Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun pikir pasti banyak orang yang mengagumi sosok Chanyeol yang hangat itu._

 _._

 _._

" _Jangan mencintainya. Kau akan sakit. Dia tidak seperti yang terlihat."_

" _Lagipula, apa yang kau sukai dari lelaki itu? Kalian bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa. Apa kalian pernah keluar bersama? Makan bersama? Lupakan saja dia, kalian tidak akan bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan seperti yang kau impikan, Baekhyun. Cepatlah move on dan cari lelaki lain."_

 _Baekhyun menangis seorang diri setelahnya. Apa salahnya mencintai? Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol karena pria itu tampan, kaya atau semacamnya. Ia hanya tulus._

" _Aku ingin menyerah."_

" _Aku ingin menyerah, Tuhan."_

 _._

 _._

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan pria tinggi sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu"

Lelaki tinggi itu menyerahkan roti isi di genggaman tangannya kepada Baekhyun

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang duduk berhadapan di kantin universitas mereka. Ah, tidak. Sehun bahkan duduk menyamping dan tidak menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau meletakan makananmu di kursi dan tidak memakannya diatas meja?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku merasa malu jika harus makan berhadapan denganmu."

Seketika Baekhyun termenung, mengingat sesuatu yang sama seperti ini. _Dejavu._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun dan sahabat perempuan satu-satunya, Ji eun sedang santap siang dikantin ketika tiba-tiba tiga orang yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai Jessica Jung, Im Yoona dan Park Chanyeol datang menghampiri mejanya._

 _Mengatakan bahwa tidak ada tempat kosong bagi mereka untuk duduk Baekhyun dan Ji eun mau tak mau harus rela berbagi meja. Baekhyun menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat, mengabaikan kinerja jantung yang meningkat jutaan volt._

 _Bukk!_

 _Semua orang di meja itu seketika mengalihkan pandangan kearah Jessica dan Chanyeol karena gadis itu dengan sadisnya memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan keras._

" _Kenapa kau memakan makananmu di kursi? Diatas sini, makan diatas meja." Perintah Jessica sambil menepuk nepuk ujung meja. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya melanjutkan makannya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan itu._

" _Yak!"_

" _Sudahlah noona. Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih nyaman begini."_

 _Saat itu Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol akan kehilangan selera makannya jika harus meletakan makanannya diatas meja dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Semua hanya membuatku semakin mengingatmu. Saat kau tak disini pun, hanya kau yang terekam dalam ingatanku. Bagaimana agar aku bisa melupakan semua perasaan ini?"**_

.

.

Baekhyun menangis memandang foto lelaki tinggi yang tersimpan di dalam ponselnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol."

Jieun yang melihat itu hanya bisa membagi pelukan untuk sahabat kecilnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Dimana aku bisa melihatnya lagi sekarang."

"Yak!"

Jieun melepas pelukan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Kau merindukannya bukan karena dia jauh. Tetapi karena dia sudah ada di dalam hatimu. Yakinlah, jika dia untukmu, dia akan kembali."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Lelaki itu bersyukur bahwa masih ada yang perduli padanya.

.

.

" _hahaha, aku tidak percaya lelaki sepertinya bisa menyukaimu Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan. Lalu apa kau tertarik padanya juga?"_

" _Ya, aku selalu memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia menarik."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat Jieun mengatakannya. Jieun mendengar percakapan Jessica dan Chanyeol itu ketika Ia keluar dari bilik toilet dan dengan segera mencari Baekhyun untuk menyampaikannya._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat potongan-potongan kecil itu. Ia sangat ingin kembali ke masa itu. Ke tiga tahun lalu, ketika Ia masih bisa melihatnya di tengah keramaian, memberi sesuatu untuk lelaki itu, bisa mendengar apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan tentang dirinya. Baekhyun rindu. Rindu segalanya tentang Chanyeol.

.

.

" _Baekhyun. Dia tidak seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Dia tidak berharap kau mencintainya. Dia hanya ingin berteman. Agar bisa menjadi lebih dekat denganmu."_

" _Iya, aku tau. Ia bukan orang seperti itu."_

 _Jieun tersenyum. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Lelaki itu masih mau memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun disaat ia juga merasa risih mendengar omongan orang tentang Baekhyun dan dirinya._

" _Ah, aku baru mengingat sesuatu. Beberapa minggu ini ada seorang lelaki yang selalu perhatian pada Baekhyun. Dan kau tau Chanyeol, lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun semalam."_

 _Lelaki itu melotot kaget mendengar penuturan Jieun_

" _Siapa lelaki itu? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa Baekhyun menerimanya?"_

" _Tidak. Dia menolaknya. Kau pikir itu karena siapa hah?"_

 _Seketika lelaki itu tersenyum lebar_

" _Ya aku tau Baekhyun orang yang setia." Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jieun yang menatapnya aneh._

 _._

 _._

"Aku menyesal. Dulu saat kau masih bisa kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu lebih jelas?"

"Aku menyesal. Dulu saat kau masih ada dalam jangkauanku, kenapa aku tidak menyapamu lebih dulu?"

"Aku menyesal. Dulu aku adalah orang yang dengan sengaja mendorongmu pergi disaat kau akan datang kearahku."

"Aku menyesal. Dulu saat tiga tahun lalu, andai aku bisa menyatakan perasaan ini, apa hubungan diantara kita juga akan berubah?"

Baekhyun lagi lagi menangis. Menatap foto lelaki yang sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya, yang sampai kini tak pernah teralihkan dari hatinya.

.

.

 _Baekhyun terlihat suram hari ini. Semua karena lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya di luar negeri. Dan Baekhyun tak tau apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya bersedih dan menangis._

" _Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengadakan pesta perpisahan dan ia mengundangmu. Ayo ikut."_

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa."_

" _Oh ayolah Baekhyun. Ikut ya?"_

" _Tidak bisa. Ah! Itu kakakku. Maaf yaa aku pergi dulu!"_

 _Baekhyun menaiki sepeda motor kakaknya tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya._

' _Aku tidak bisa Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa ikut bukan karena tak mau, tapi karena aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata bodoh yang selalu mengalir ini. Apalagi mengingat bahwa besok Ia sudah tak akan hadir di sekelilingku lagi.'_

 _._

 _._

' **Baekhyun.'**

' **Cha-chanyeol?'**

' **Hei. Aku kembali.'**

' **Apa doa ku selama ini telah terkabulkan?'**

 **Lelaki mungil itu menangis karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya.**

' **Ah Chanyeol. Aku berjanji kepada Tuhan jika kita dipertemukan kembali, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.'**

' **Apa?'**

' **Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu.'**

 **Chanyeol tersenyum lembut**

' **Ya, aku tahu Baekhyun. Tapi apa tidak ada lelaki lain yang kau cintai?'**

"Hyun-Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap matanya pelan dan memandang Sehun yang ada dihadapannya.

' _Apa itu hanya mimpi?'_

"Hei apa kau terlalu lama menunggu hingga kau tertidur disini?"

Baekhyun ingat sekarang. Sehun mengajaknya bertemu di taman ini untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Baekhyun tertidur dan malah memimpikan Chanyeol.

Sehun menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun saat lelaki kecil itu menatapnya bingung.

"Baekhyun, bolehkah aku berharap lebih padamu. Maksudku kita sudah saling mengenal selama dua tahun. Dan seperti yang ku perhatikan selama ini kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Jadi bisakah aku mengisi tempat kosong itu?"

Baekhyun termenung. Apa ia harus memilih Sehun yang selalu ada untuknya atau bertahan menunggu Chanyeol yang takkan pernah kembali?

' _Chanyeol, apa aku boleh mencintai pria lain?_

.

.

.

Hei hei. Author _newbie_ ini balik lagi setelah lama berjamur hehehe.

Seneng rasanya bisa balik ke kampung halaman. Cieilehh!

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Apa ada yang kurang?

Ini hanya tentang Baekhyun yang susah _move on_. udah itu aja (':

Mind to review?

Atau mau menghujat di whatsapp?

Monggo review sek, engko tak ke'i ✌🙆


End file.
